


If She Must Choose

by Crashing_the_Mode



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Christmas, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Polygamy, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Statutory Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, public intoxication, siblings to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema wanted to know what it meant to be surrounded by family but she got more than she bargained for. How is she supposed to chose only one of these beautiful men to love?<br/>This follows the anime story line with some extra scenes from the novels as well. Ema makes a decision and it is a beautiful one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own brothers conflict, but i wish i did :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema's moving details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were Ema who would you choose?

Hinata Ema is lying on her back on her bedroom floor surrounded by boxes. She can hear her best friend Mahoko Imai calling her name from the front door as well as a man’s voice. She sighed, the movers were here to get her stuff to bring it to her new home. It was May 21st and tonight she would be staying at Imai’s house, then tomorrow morning she would be moving in with her 13 new brothers. Ema has always wanted to have a big family, to live in a home that was always filled with noise so that she wouldn’t have feel alone anymore. Ema is 16 and for the past 6 years she has lived alone with occasional visits from her father who spends his life traveling around the world. Her only constant companion was her pet squirrel Juli. Although the prospect of moving into a home with a big family excites her, she couldn’t help but feel sad about leaving the one she grew up in. Tomorrow was going to bring great change in her life and she was nervous about what this change would mean.

After packing all her things into the truck the man informed her that he would have all her things moved into her new house by noon the following day. Ema, Imai and Juli watched the truck drive down the street and turned to walk in the opposite direction to Imai’s house.

 It was nearly 6:00 when they arrived at Imai’s house and Ema was starving and exhausted from her day of packing, so Imai grabbed a pan and started making them some dinner. Imai wasn’t as skilled a cook as Ema so she decided to stick to making omelets filled with rice. In Imai’s kitchen was a low table with four cushions, Ema sat on one of the cushions just as Imai placed two plates of omurice on the table and took her own seat across from Ema. “Idadakimasu” Ema said which was then repeated by Imai before they both started eating.

“Arigatou gozaimasu Imai-chan! I don’t think I would have been packed up in time for the movers if it wasn’t for your help today.” Ema smiled at Imai and continue to eat. When Imai stopped eating and just stared at Ema she got concerned and stopped eating again, instead looking back at Imai “Is something wrong Imai-chan?”

“You look really tired you should get some sleep after you finish eating. Tomorrow is going to be exhausting as well.” Going back to her food, Ema thought about her new family. Imai was right tomorrow was going to be tiring, meeting all her knew brothers and unpacking was going to take a lot out of her so she would need to be well prepared. After finishing her food Ema brought her plate as well as Imai to the sink and started to wash them, ignoring Imai’s insistence on doing them herself. “Gomen Imai-chan but I want to do them for you. You’ve been so helpful, I want to do something for you.” Imai sighed and grabbed a towel to dry them and put them away. Ema could be so stubborn sometimes but Imai knew that Ema didn’t want to be a burden to anyone and did everything that she could to be helpful.

As it nearly 9:00 when Ema and Imai slipped into Imai’s bed but with all the nervousness surrounding her move tomorrow, Ema couldn’t sleep. “Imai?” Imai took note of the lack of honorific and knew that Ema was worrying about something.

“Hai?” When nothing followed Imai turned onto her side so that she could look at Ema.

“What if they don’t want me to move in with them? I don’t want to intrude on them.” Imai watched as a tear fell down her cheek onto the pillow leaving a dark spot.

“Ema you are the sweetest, and most considerate person I know. In such a stressful time for you, you can only think about a house full of boys you don’t even know. They are going to love you because they are going to see how caring you are and how fun you are to be around. You have nothing to worry about.” Imai didn’t know Ema’s new brothers but she knew Ema. No one could want Ema to leave them. If anything they will what her to never leave their sides. “Besides even though you’ll be busy getting adjusted and preparing for the wedding, I’ll still be around. And you’ll have Juli with you, so if any of your brothers hurt you he’ll be there to defend you.”

“Arigatou” Ema’s smile looked tired but Imai could tell that she was truly happy. Ema’s eyes started to fall shut and within minutes Imai could hear Ema’s breathing slow down, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Imai could see Juli seeing on the far side of Ema’s pillow, not yet asleep but looking just as tired as Ema and herself. Before Imai’s eye drifted shut she whispered, “Protect her Juli.” Then she drifted into unconsciousness alongside Ema.

 

* * *

 

Ema woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. Grabbing her phone to shut it off, Ema noticed a message from her father. Opening it Ema couldn’t help but smile.

‘I hope everything went well with the movers. I know you’re probably nervous to meet everyone today but they are going to love you. They are all very unique and a lot of fun so I know that you’re going to love them too. I won’t be coming home till the wedding but I expect to hear from you soon about how everything is going. I love you.’

Ema then got out of bed to get ready to meet everyone. It was 8:00 and she was planning to be at the apartment for the movers which left her which left her with two hours to get ready and eat before she would have to leave to catch the train. Imai watched Ema head towards the bath so she went back to the kitchen to make Ema some breakfast.

As Ema filled her bath, she pulled an outfit consisting of a black skirt, a loose dark red shirt, and some black thigh highs with a red trim out of her bag. Now that the bath was filled, she undressed herself and slid into the hot water. Throughout her entire morning ritual, her stomach was full of butterflies. She washed her body and her hair after having relaxed for a few minutes. Feeling refreshed and ready for what was to come, she got out of the bath dried herself off with her towel. Keeping it wrapped around her she dried her hair and put it up into a side pony, did her make-up, and dressed herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, she loved this outfit. One shoulder on her shirt hung low, her skirt went to just above her mid-thigh, and her thigh highs ended two inches below her skirt. She looked cute which put her a smile on her face. Ema walked into the kitchen with the rest of her stuff to find Imai and Juli at the table waiting for her.

After eating, the three left the house and headed towards the train station. While they waited for Ema’s train to arrive, Imai hugged her and told her to call her that night to tell he about her brothers and that she would see Ema at school the following Monday. Imai kissed her cheek as the train pulled in, waving good-bye.

As the train pulls out of the station, she can feel the nervous energy return to her. When Ema can no longer see Imai she thinks to herself, it’s only a little longer until I can meet my new family, she smiled. “Chi you have to keep your guard up against those wolves.” Ema knows that Juli doesn’t like the idea of her moving into a house this thirteen boys. He’s been repeating the same thing ever since Ema told him that they were going to be moving. “What was Rintarou thinking! Letting you live in a place with a bunch of wolves which out anyone to keep them on their leashes?” For some reason Juli thinks that living with her brothers is going to be dangerous, but she know that it will be fun.

 

* * *

 

As Ema walks around her new neighborhood looking for her street, she checks her phone for the time, 11:50. She was late and she couldn’t find the street she was looking for. Walking a little faster now towards the next street, she looks at the sign relived that she had finally found it. Turning the corner she watched the movers pulling away from an apartment like building. She started running towards the building nearly running into a little boy as she turns into the residence. Alongside the cute little boy with shoulder length pink hair and big brown eyes, is a tall handsome man with fluffy brown hair beautiful brown eyes and a sweet smile who was looking right at Ema. She can feel her face getting hot from his eyes being on her and as she was about to ask if they were her new brothers but before she got the chance, her answer was found, coming from the man who had such a smooth voice. “Are you Hinata Ema by chance?” She nodded her head and soon had a little boys arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Onee-chan!” The boy yelled squeezing her even tighter.

“Kon’nichiwa Imouto. My name is Asahina Masaomi, and I am the oldest son”

“And I’m Wataru and I’m the youngest son.” Wataru’s smile was so cute that Ema found herself smiling back.

“Well they seem harmless enough” Juli added

“I had your things brought up to your room already so why don’t we show you around” Masaomi suggested

“Yeah! You can see your room and the living room and the kitchen.” Wataru stopped rambling for a moment. When Ema and Masaomi looked to Wataru who appeared to be deep in thought before he looked back at them, his expression changing to a determined one. “I want to taste Onee-chan’s cooking, can you make me a snack?” He looked so hopeful and adorable.

“Umm, sure,” Ema didn’t know where anything would be but she could figure it out. Is there anything that Wataru isn’t allowed to eat? Masaomi watched as Ema’s expression being concerned. Masaomi laughed, and his eyes lit up as a beautiful smile made its way across his face “Wataru, you can wait for Ukyo to get home from work. We still need to show Ema around.” Ema watched as Masaomi ruffled Wataru’s hair, then he looked back at Ema and she smiled at him gratefully, which he gladly returned. He asked if she was ready to see her new home and meet some more of her new brothers. Ema nodded and Masaomi guided her through the front doors of the building and into the elevator. Masaomi pressed on the 4th floor and the elevator brought them to a lobby like opening that had two connecting hallways going off diagonally on each side of the area. Directly across from the elevator was a glass wall that looked down on the backyard. Along each hallway were three apartments. Masaomi started down the hallway on our right, bringing her to the first door. “This will be your room, and here is your key. Azusa is next to you and Tsubaki is at the end. Ukyo, Kaname and I are also on this floor and everyone else is on the floor below. ” Ema opened the door to see all of her boxes stacked at the far end of the room as well as a bed and a desk. The door to her right was a bathroom, at the end of the bed was a closet and across from the bed was a flat screen situated on top of what looked like a short bookshelf. “At the moment the shower in this room is broken so please use the one on the 5th floor.”

“Can we show her upstairs next?” Wataru asked. Masaomi nodded and Ema followed them back to the elevator and rode up the 5th floor. After stepping out of the elevator Ema saw the large window again, this time not taking up the entire wall, but a still vast amount of it. There were a few stairs going up that connected to a landing that only took up a quarter of the room and had a railing with a green couch against the right side of it, and closer to the stairs. “The bathroom is on the left down that hallway” Masaomi pointed in the direction then walked up to the railing to look over the side. Ema walked up behind Masaomi and her eyes widened in amazement at the size and beauty of the living room. Directly below them, mounted on the wall was a massive flat screen tv and across from the tv was a read couch that had three benches all facing a large dark brown coffee table. The couch was perfectly place beneath the window and from the angle Ema was looking at she could see the green trees and grass of their backyard. The floors were a slightly lighter brown than that of the coffee table and the walls were cream, causing the room to appear very bright even with the window being the only source of light in the room. Masaomi watch Ema as she took in her surroundings, first noticing the way her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell slightly open in awe. After a minute of her surprise her mouth turned into a beautiful smile that he couldn’t take his eyes away from. Ema could hear voices travelling from the right side of the living room just past the stairs and turned to look up at Masaomi to ask him if they were going to go down to meet the brothers currently in the kitchen, and she noticed his line of sight and the blush that adorned his cheeks, causing her to blush as well. Masaomi cleared his throat and looked away embarrassed then turned to descend the stairs. Before they made it to the bottom of the stair, Ema was met with another new face, and her breath hitched because boy was he gorgeous. He had white hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. As she looked into those beautiful violet eyes, the man started moving towards her. She couldn’t speak, too entranced by him, and then he put his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into his chest. Ema breathed in from shock, but was glad she had because he smelled amazing as well. Ema wanted to burrow her face into his chest and never leave. “It’s a nice to meet you hug.” He had such a nice voice as well. Ema was shocked when the man let her go in favor of falling to the ground. Confused at what had just happened, Ema looked up at the man who had caused, the boy with such beautiful eyes to fall, and came across those same eyes on a man with a black hair.

“I’m sorry about Tsubaki. I’m Azusa.” So these were the brothers that lived next to her.

Tsubaki was kneeling on the ground next to Azusa yelling at him about how that hurt him but soon got up when he saw the look on Ema’s face “Don’t we look the same?” Tsubaki asked smiling at Ema.

“We’re identical twins” Azusa informed her. Ema looked them over, Tsubaki was wearing a grey and pink shirt under a suit jacket, his hair was parted showing his left eye, and Azusa had on a blue button up shirt with a white tie under his suit jacket. He had on a black pair of glasses and his hair was parted to show only his right eye. Aside from that Ema could only see a single difference between them and that was the beauty marks on their faces lie under different eyes. These two were perfection in her eyes and she swallowed hard.

From behind them came a tall blond man with electric blue eyes. The man introduced himself as Ukyo, and the second oldest son. Wataru ran up to him pulling on his sleeve looking for a snack and Ukyo told him he would grab it in a moment. Excusing himself, he returned to the kitchen with Wataru behind him.

Watching them retreating with the promise of food, Ema heard a voice yelling from the landing above them. She recognized the voice and when she looked up she was met with the face of her classmate. Their eyes met and Yuusuke ran down the stairs and right into her space. “What? You?”

“Asahina-kun” Ema was shocked to say the least. As well as embarrassed that she hadn’t put two and two together. How had she not realized when she heard the family name that he was going to become her new brother?

“I won’t accept it.” He pouted and started to walk past her. “My classmate can’t be my sibling.” Ema’s heart broke. She was so excited to meet her family but her biggest fear about the move was realized. Yuusuke didn’t want her hear. He wasn’t going to accept her as his family. Yuusuke continued walking away but Tsubaki followed him and asked with what he meant by he wasn’t accepting and they began to argue. Ema tried to tune it out, upset by Yuusuke’s words. Ema was once again distracted and having a difficult time focusing on anything, which was much appreciated due to what was going on behind her, as another beautiful and well build blond walk down the stairs. He had on purple prayer robes so Ema could only assume he was a monk and as Ema raked her eyes up his toned body, taking in how the robes looked on him, and finally up to his hazel eyes she heard him speaking. “We finally meet, Imouto-chan. Please call me Onii-chan” The man seized Ema’s hand and placed a kiss upon it. The reactions in the room varied from Ukyo’s shocked face, as he returned to the unexpected seen, to Yuusuke’s yelling “Hey, Kana-nii!” in the background. Ema looked over his head to two more new faces. Two beautiful men with grey hair. The one with slightly darker hair than the other was also taller. He had an innocent face and dark grey eyes as well. He was wearing a baggy sweater over a teal shirt and track pants. The other had hazel eyes and was wearing the uniform for the private high school. The shorter of the two introduced himself as Iori and the taller as Subaru. The taller boy stayed quiet, his greeting was merely a nod.

As the man, who Ema realized was Kaname, began to raise his head from her hand, Juli ran out to rest on their hands as Kaname realized that the squirrel he had found earlier was his dear Imouto’s pet. Juli scratched him across the nose, yelling about how there were too many wolves in this house and that Kaname was the worst of them all, but of course Ema was the only one in the room who was able to understand the squirrel.

All of the brothers that Ema had just met, sat together on the massive red couch and Kaname informed Ema that there were two brothers that were currently at work, so Ema was going to have to wait to meet them, as well as two that no longer life at the house. Turning on the tv to a video of a concert that had happened the previous night, the brothers all started watching the concert and began talking about someone who Wataru called Fuu-tan. Tsubaki was complaining that he had a fake smile, and Iori commented on the fact that he hadn’t seen him in a while. Azusa said that he was on tour. According to Yuusuke he was in Hokkaido at the moment but nothing was making any sense to Ema. The started talking about what they should ask for as souvenirs.

“Souvenirs?” Ema asked.

Masaomi was finally the one to explain to her that Fuuto was their brother as well. Once again Ema welcomed the shock that this information brought to her. She has a famous brother? This was a lot for her to take in. Ema was always envious of noisy families because she grew up alone, but she got so much more than she had expected. This family truly was amazing. As she looking around at her new family, Ema noticed that Subaru was watching her and when they made eye contact, he looked away quickly with a fierce blush on his adorable face.

The family continued to watch their brother on tv, however Masaomi noticed Ema pulling on the ends of her sleeves, wondering if she was nervous or simply cold. As he looked at her face he realized that she was flushed and her eyes were started to close. He was about to ask her if she was okay when she began to sway. He started to move just before she would have collapsed onto the table, instead falling into him arms. Ema was extremely dizzy and she could feel herself being lifted. She looked up at Masaomi’s face just before everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment if there is something you would especially like to see happen.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Subaru's birthday is September 21st, I'm mostly following the anime's story line, so for the purposes of this story only Subaru's birthday will be different.

Ema could faintly hear voices. Ukyo and Kaname, their voices drifting in from down the hall. Ema opens her eyes after feeling a slight pressure on her forehead and she is relieved when she see Masaomi sitting right beside her with a cloth in his hand. He smiled at her, and asked how she was feeling. Still extremely dizzy and slightly cold, even under her covers, Ema asks Masaomi what happened.

“You have a high fever, and you passed out in the living room. Now that you’re awake I want you to take this medicine. It’ll help to bring down your fever, then I want you to rest some more.” Ema took the medicine he gave her and she closed her eyes.

Drifting in and out of obscure, fever induced dreams, Ema is grateful when she wakes again and the voices are gone. She reopens her eyes in hopes of finding Masaomi’s again. She isn’t disappointed and within a second she is holding his beautiful brown eyes with her own.

“How are you feeling now?” He asks. Ema informs him that she no longer feels cold and her dizziness is almost completely disappeared. Masaomi hums then Ema freezes and her heart begins to race as she feels a warm press of lips on her forehead. As Masaomi backs away from Ema, she surprises herself when she finds herself wanting more because his lips made her feel safe, and loved.

“Your fever has definitely gone down. Do you think you’ll be able to stomach dinner?

“Yeah, I feel fine thanks to the medicine” As she watches Masaomi leave the room, Ema moves to sit up. She blushes from her extreme embarrassment as she looks down at herself. She’s wearing a large light blue sweater that does not belong to her. She looks underneath the sweater to see only her bra, and her blush spreads to ears. Taking a deep breath, Ema pushes the covers away from her to find that she is no longer wearing her skirt or her thigh highs. Unlike with her shirt, her skirt was not replaced by anything, instead she sat in this giant thick sweater and her black lace panties. She recovered her legs with her blankets just as Masaomi returned with Ukyo in tow. They both take note of her blush that almost reaches her shoulders and in assuming that it has to do with her fever Masaomi hurries back to her side and presses his lips to her forehead once again and Ema can’t stop the sigh that forces its way out from between her lips.

“I think you’re just making it worse Masa-nii.” Masaomi pulls back from Ema and can easily see that her face is darker that before. As realization hits him, Masaomi backs up again, only slightly and asks if rice porridge will be okay for her dinner. She nods and Masaomi has Ukyo leave to make her dinner, then he closes the door and returns to the chair placed beside her bed.

“I’m sorry about having to change your clothes.” Masaomi’s face started to heat up at thinking about her body in just her black lace bra and panties. “I didn’t know where to find your clothes so I grabbed my own sweater but none of my pants would have even come close to fitting you.” Masaomi was a doctor so he was very comfortable with the human body, and changing Ema into comfier clothes didn’t faze him at all.

Masaomi knew that Ema was a beautiful girl as did each of his brothers. With big chocolate eyes and light brown hair, full pink lips and a cute button nose, Ema had every brother glancing back at her every few minutes and adding to her attractive face was a quiet and kind nature. She was adorable.  

“Masaomi-san?” He looked back to her eyes. “Arigato gozaimasu. The sweater is much more comfortable than my clothes were.” Ema’s smile was infectious and had Masaomi smiling back in seconds.

 

* * *

As Ema sat in her bed eating her rice porridge, Masaomi sat by her side, and Ukyo and Kaname stood by her desk. She could see Kaname was writing something but from where she was she couldn’t see it.

“You must be tired Chi. You took care of all of the moving details and you didn’t sleep enough last night.” Juli sat by Ema’s head needing to be close to her. When Ema had collapsed Juli was so terrified. He didn’t know if Ema was going to be okay and that frightened him. She meant far too much to him to lose her.

“That must have been difficult for you.” A heavenly boy spoke softly from the doorway. Ema couldn’t keep eyes off of his angelic features, his ash coloured hair was styled to perfection, and his mauve eyes were soft and filled with worry. His skin was pale and he was wearing fuchsia jeans, a black shirt that looked incredibly soft, and a large light blue zip up sweater with white polka dots.  And to top it all off, he had on a brown and gold belt that had absolutely no functional purpose.

Kaname then turned to Ema, “We mentioned him earlier, the eight son Louis.”

Ema sat herself up a little straighter and apologized for the circumstance for which they had to meet.

Louis walked up to Ema’s bed and knelt down beside her. “It’s not your fault Chi-chan.” The soft voice had Juli turned his head to look at the man beside Ema. He was the only person who called her Chi. “You did all the preparations for the move, and were surrounded by people you just met. You must have been tired.” Juli was confused. He had just said that.

Louis gave her a soft smile and pet her hair. “Your hair is pretty. When you are feeling better let me arrange it for you.”

“Louis is a hairdresser.” Ukyo explained to which Ema nodded.

“For bathing, I’m sure Masaomi told you to use the one on the 5th floor. I drew you a map of the house in case you forgot where to find it. ” So that was what Kaname was writing. The brothers were all out of the room now, Kaname was just about to close the door. “Goodnight Imouto-chan” He said just before the door clicked shut.

“What wrong Chi?”

“Being said goodnight to. It’s been a really long time.” Ema smiled to herself. She was going be really happy here.

 

* * *

As Ema lays in her bed curled up next to Juli, she reflects back on her younger years. She took care of herself when she was sick, cooked for herself, and she was always by herself, aside from Juli. Being under a roof, shared by many other siblings, Ema was content. It felt nice to have Masaomi take care of her, and have Ukyo make her dinner, and when Kaname said goodnight to her, she finally didn’t feel so alone.

Ema was feeling too awake for sleep so instead she just continued to stare into the darkness of her room. Her thoughts were interrupted by wheels of a cart and something being put up against the wall outside her room. Ema got out of her bed to investigate, leaving a tired Juli to sleep. Opening her door she found a cart with fruit, water, a stuffed animal, flowers, and a get well card.

“Gomen, did I wake you?” So it was Kaname who had left it for her.

“No I couldn’t sleep”

“This is from everyone.” Kaname wheeled the cart into her room while she waked at the door.

“Arigato gozaimasu onii-chan.” Kaname turned around to face Ema with a smile on his face.

“I love the way you say that. It sounds nice, once more please.”

“Onii-chan.” Ema blushed slightly from the look in his eyes.

“Do you think you can sleep tonight? Or do you want your onii-chan to sleep with you?”

Ema’s smiled up at Kaname. “I think I‘ll be fine.”

“That’s too bad. If you need anything else just knock on my door” He smirked and brushed one hand through Ema’s ponytail while he placed his other on her chin, angling her face up to face him. Kaname leaned in a placed his lips on Ema’s cheek. “When you’re feeling all better I’ll be sure to give you a better kiss, Imouto-chan.” Ema was speechless and frozen in place as she watched Kaname retreat back to his own room and she brought her hand up to the spot where his lips had just been. She felt warm, and knew she was blushing once again. Resting her body up against her door frame, slowly turning her head to see Juli staring up at her from her bed. Luckily missing Kaname’s display from moments ago.

Walking back into her room, Ema knelt next to one of her boxes and started rifling through it. Seemingly unsatisfied, Ema pushed it away from her, grabbing the next box. It was in the fourth box however that she found what she was looking for. Grabbing her bathing supplies, Ema took off Masaomi’s sweater as well as her underwear, wrapped a towel around her and grabbed the map that Kaname had left her earlier that day.

“Chi! I’ll escort you.” They left Ema’s room and headed to the elevator. Ema pressed on the 5th floor. Standing before the steps up to the landing, Ema was pretty sure that Masaomi had said it was on the left side of the landing. Ema wanted to double check the map before wondering around the house in just a towel. As she looked down at the map, Juli hoped up the steps and ran down the hallway, to ensure that it was safe for Ema to follow. Ema sighed and after having confirmed that the bathroom was on her left, she followed after Juli. Passing Juli, Ema walked up to the door of the bathroom, before she opened it Juli told her he was going to keep guard for her and ran back in the direction that he had come.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Ema was mortified and excited by what she saw. In front of the sink stood Subaru, in nothing but tight black boxers. Ema had already thought Subaru was attractive, but damn.

 Hearing the door open, Subaru looked over to see a blushing Ema in nothing but a towel. Subaru’s mind shut down at seeing her in just a towel. He couldn’t help but think how hot she was.

“Ah sumimasen!” Ema turned away from him, blushing to her shoulders, Subaru found that action really cute. But she couldn’t be blushing that much just because she was in nothing but a towel. Moving towards her he caught her looking at him. He followed the path that her eyes were taking. He looked down at himself.

“Oh my bad!” He turned red but before he could say anything else, she was gone out the door.

 

* * *

Ema was not having good luck today. She had embarrassed herself repeatedly as well as caused trouble for her new brothers. Still in her towel, Ema waited for the elevator to open.

“I told you living with these wolves was a bad idea.” Juli added. She got on the lift and returned to her room, put on some clothes and returned to the 5th floor in favour of finding Subaru and apologizing for walking in on him.

Standing on the landing she heard voices drifting up from the living room. Curious, she moved closer to the railing so that she could see who it was, wondering if Subaru was one of them. She found herself looking at the backs of Tsubaki’s and Azusa’s heads. Although they weren’t who she was initially looking for Tsubaki peaked her interest.

“There is something I need to tell you. Haven’t we been together for a long time?”

“That’s right” Ema didn’t know what she was watching but that sounded like a stupid question for her. Of course they had been together a long time, they were twins.

“But lately when I’m with you, I feel different” Ema couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this a confession?

Subaru came to stand next to her. “What’s wrong?” He whispers to her.

“My heart starts racing, and I can’t calm down” Tsubaki continues, and Ema is in awe but to her surprise Subaru doesn’t think anything of what is taking place in the living room below them. “I also get irritated when you get along with other people.” A surprised noise escapes Azusa’s lips. “I am in love with you. Become mine?” Ema’s heart starts racing and she turns away from the twins, looking instead at Subaru with a dazed expression. She can still her the twins voices in hushed tones but she couldn’t make out the words. After a minute, Ema’s was able to calm herself down.

“Those two are like that even though they’re male?”

“Them being male doesn’t matter Juli, but they’re siblings.”

“No, those two are-” Before Subaru could finish, Tsubaki and Azusa came up the stairs.

“How are you feeling Ema?” Azusa asks her, worry apparent on his face.

“Your face is completely red” Tsubaki notices. Smiling because he thought she looked really cute.

“Do you still have a fever?” Azusa asked her.

“Ah no that’s not it.” Ema mumbled.

The twins just look at each other “Then do you need anything?” Azusa asked.

“I know!” Ema was sure Tsubaki had found her out. “You can’t sleep alone.” Ema’s blush deepens and all three brothers look at her hopefully. What was with this family and wanting to share a bed with her? “I’ll sleep with you then.” Tsubaki smirks and Ema is baffled at how Tsubaki can be flirting with her, immediately after having confessed to Azusa.

“Ah no, umm.” How was she supposed to get across that she is okay with Tsubaki and Azusa being in a relationship?

“Say whatever you need to, we are siblings after all.” Tsubaki smiles.

“Umm, I’ll support you!” Ema squeezed her eyes shut. Tsubaki and Azusa we both dumbstruck and Ema looks so guilty. It took a moment for Tsubaki to understand what Ema was talking about but when he realized she was talking about his conversation with Azusa he got a fun idea.

“So you found us out.” Tsubaki grabbed Azusa’s hand. “It’s true that I love him and we are dating.” Tsubaki and Azusa turned to eat other and moved closer. Ema’s breath hitched as her brothers lips met. After a moment they separated themselves, Tsubaki looked back at Ema, “Please don’t tell the rest of our brothers. We wanted to tell everyone in our own time.” To Tsubaki’s surprise not only was Ema red faced and nodding her head, but Subaru as well was in a state of turmoil. This brought Tsubaki great joy.

“I wish you happiness.” Ema told them as she hurried back to the elevator. Tsubaki’s laughter filled her ears, and Azusa couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“That was such a great reaction from both you and Subaru.” Tsubaki was so pleased that he was able to play such a wonderful prank on his new sister.

Ema turned back to them flustered. “We were doing a read-over of our script.” Azusa smiled at her. All Ema could do was blink. “We’re voice actors.”

“Sumimasen, I interrupted your work.” Ema was really not having a good day.

“It’s fine. Next time, won’t you be my practice partner?” Tsubaki winces as Azusa elbows him in the side.

“That’s enough joking for one night.” Azusa sighed

Tsubaki pat Ema’s head. “You should get some sleep, you’re still recovering after all.”

“I’m really sorry that we brothers are so strange.” Subaru smiles apologetically.

“Ah well goodnight.” Ema stammered before hurrying back to her room. She felt like she could die from the embarrassment she just experienced.

 

* * *

 

On Monday morning, Ema got herself dressed in her school uniform and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast before she and Yuusuke had to make their way to school.  Breakfast was rather quiet since most of Ema’s brothers were either still in bed or were already at work.

As 7:30 rolled around Ema walked through the front door with Yuusuke and Subaru. Ema hoped that Juli didn’t cause too much trouble with her brothers. The walk to the station was quiet as well. Subaru blushed every time his eyes met Ema’s, she assumed it was because she walked in on him, or about the prank the twins had played on then that weekend, and thought nothing else of it.  However Ema was mistaken. Subaru was finding it difficult to keep his eyes off of Ema because he couldn’t get the thought of her wrapped up in her towel out of his head.

Yuusuke, much like Subaru, was finding it difficult to converse because he was too busy thinking about the girl walking next to him. He was conflicted, for the over the past year he has liked Ema and once he had finally built up the courage to ask her out, she became his sister. Talk about bad luck, Yuusuke was convinced that the world hated him.

“I’ll see you at home later” Subaru said before he got on a train to head to the university, leaving Yuusuke alone with Ema. When their train arrived Yuusuke was secretly happy to see how full the car was. Pushed right up against Yuusuke, Ema flushed and apologized for having no other choice.

After a few minutes Yuusuke finally decided to start up a conversation to hopefully get his thoughts off the body pressed against his own. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Ema looked up at Yuusuke.

“Aren’t you confused since you suddenly have so many brothers?”

“Of course. It was shocking at first but everyone has been so kind to me. Thank you for worrying about me though.” The smile Ema gave him made his heart race. She looked so cute with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and her head tilting up to face his. He wanted to kiss her, but she was his sister now, he couldn’t think like that anymore.

Ema was sad when she watched Yuusuke turn his face away from her with a pout on his lips. Ema had always thought he was incredibly handsome, it had to his dark eyes, wild red hair and angular face. Ema thought he looked like a delinquent but he was in fact one of the sweetest guys she knows. She was happy that she could become closer to him now that they were family, but Ema was sad because although she wanted to get closer to Yuusuke, he did everything he could to avoid being around her. Ema was grateful that she was forced onto a crowded train with him because since there was nowhere for him to escape to it gave them the opportunity to talk.

 As she continued to contemplate ways to make Yuusuke like her, the train braked going into a turn causing her to stumble right into Yuusuke. Automatically wrapping one arm around Ema’s waist, Yuusuke secured her against his own body. After the turn, he couldn’t bring himself to release his hold on her. Her hair smelled so nice, and her body was felt far too good resting against him. Eyes shooting open, when did he even close them, Yuusuke let go of Ema, once again turning his face away from her.

“Gomen.” He could feel his face heating up, and he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes.

“Ah no, I’m sorry.” Surprised Yuusuke looked back to her face, blushing and eyes wondering, she looked really cute. He couldn’t stop the laughter that fell from his lips. Who would have thought that becoming family would provide him with opportunities he had wanted to happen since the first day he saw her. He couldn’t stop the union of their families, but he could become close to Ema. Although a relationship between siblings is wrong, ‘I’m not going to give up on her’, he thought to himself. Besides, Yuusuke was fairly certain that his brothers were thinking the same thing.

 

* * *

After a long day at school, Yuusuke and Ema walked through the front doors of the house and into the elevator. Stopping on the third floor, Yuusuke got off and headed towards his room. Ema stopped at her room as well, in favour of changing out of her uniform. Deciding on light blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and a dark grey knit cardigan, Ema made her way up to the 5th floor.

“I’m home.” She called out, but received no answer.

Standing in the living room she sighed, “I guess no one’s home.” As she was about to head back to her room, but Juli started sniffing at the air.

“No, I can definitely feel the presence of a wolf”

Ema walked up to the back of the bench on the couch closest to her, and peered over. Asleep, was a cute boy with light brown hair that Ema recognized from the tv. He had on a green and white long sleeve shirt, with the arms rolled up to his elbows, and a grey vest over top.

“Fuuto-kun?” Ema whispered

Ema eyes met his as he rolled onto his back, she didn’t mean to wake him “Who are you? Someone’s girlfriend?”

“No” Ema blushed.

“Then what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I moved here a few days ago” Ema told him

“Your Miwa’s fiancés daughter.” Fuuto got up from the couch and made his way to her. In the back of her mind she was happy that at least one of her brothers, aside from Wataru, didn’t tower over her. “You’re pretty cute, but you’re probably an idiot.” Ema was shocked. “Not going to deny it, guess you really are an idiot.” Fuuto turned to the stairs and waved back to her. “Please take care of me, idiot older sister.”

“He has a twisted personality.” Juli declared

 “He’s definitely different for what you see on tv, but he must have been surprised. All of a sudden, someone you don’t know is living in your house.” Ema was sure he was actually a nice person.

Ema heard a door close in the kitchen, making her way over she saw Ukyo putting a few grocery bags on the counter.

“Welcome home.” Ema said to him.

Ukyo met Ema’s eyes, looking baffled. Did she do something? “Is there something wrong?”

“No, excuse me for being rude. It’s been quite some time since I’ve heard ‘welcome home’. ” Ukyo smiled. “It’s quite nice.”

He put on an apron and began rummaging through the bags, “Have you met Fuuto yet?”

Ema nodded. “A few minutes ago” She said.

“Good. I asked him to come home for today since he’s busy with work tomorrow.” Ukyo told her.

“Is something happening tomorrow?” Ema didn’t recall hearing about anything.

“Gomen, I haven’t told you yet. It’s Subaru’s birthday tomorrow.” Ema was suddenly filled with excitement. It had been years since she had celebrated a birthday. “This year is special since he’s turning 20.”

“If there is anything I can do please tell me!” Ema insisted.

“Are you good at baking?” Ukyo asked.

“Yes! I love baking.”

 “Alright then will you make his cake? That would actually be really helpful.” He suggested.

“Absolutely! I would love too!” She was thrilled that she had something to contribute, it made her feel more part of the family. Ukyo was captivated by Ema. She was glowing.

 “We don’t have ingredients for the cake though, would you mind going to the store?”

 “Sure!” Ukyo handed her some money and she hurried away. Ukyo couldn’t stop a chuckle. Was she skipping?

 

* * *

Ema had made it a third of the way home before she was forced to stop. Finding a bench, Ema but the bags down and slumped onto the seat. Her arms were so tired, how was she going to make it all the way home.

Subaru was on his way home from practice when he saw Ema sitting on a bench looking beat. He was heading over to ask her if she needed any help but as he walked up behind Ema he was stunned by her words.

“If it was Subaru-san, he would have no problem lifting something like this. Doing roadwork on top of playing varsity basketball. He’s really amazing!”

Subaru’s mouth fell open at her words. “You noticed?” He accidently whispered. He ran to hide behind a wall. He wasn’t sure why he was hiding but he didn’t want her to see him like this; a fierce blush across his cheeks and a hand planted over him mouth in hopes of muffling his heavy breathing. He couldn’t seriously be falling for his sister could he?

Ema turned to face in front of her, she had thought she had heard someone behind her, but saw no one. She gripped the bags at her feet, rose and continued to trek home.

 

* * *

Finally she thought. Once in the kitchen, Ema placed the bags on the floor and dropped to her knees, breathing laboured and sweat collecting on the back of her neck Ukyo chuckled, abandoning dinner for a moment, he lifted the bags from the floor and placed them on the counter then got a glass of water for Ema to drink. She was so tired. After a few minutes she rose back to her feet. If this cake was going to be ready in time she was going to have to start now.

Ema had to wait till the following day to ice the cake and put the finishing touches on it. So with the cake finally complete, Ema started to make her way back to her room to change, since her current outfit had icing on them. Before she could make it to the elevator however, she saw Louis lying on the steps. Having made her way over, she knelt beside him “Louis-san! Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes and started to get up. “Chi-chan.” He looked at her concerned face and smiled softly. “I was planning to sleep on the sofa, but I didn’t make it. Are you busy right now?”

“No, I just finished Subaru’s cake so I was going to get changed.”

“If you don’t mind, may I arrange your hair while you wait? Since there’s party tonight I want to make you even cuter.”

“Of course Louis-san.”

Sitting on her knees in front of her bed, Ema was revelling in the feeling of Louis’ hands in her hair. “Almost done Chi-chan.” Ema opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror as Louis plugged a curling iron into the wall. Louis had left her hair down, falling over her shoulders. There was a half braid on the right side of her head, tied off with a small pink bow. She smiled to herself, letting her eyes fall shut once again. She could get used to Louis doing her hair, it was very soothing, and it did look really cute.

When Louis had finished curling her hair, she was startled by her reflection. He had made her hair appear wavy, rather than the ringlets she had been expecting, giving her hair some extra volume, but it looked natural rather than overpowering.

“Look how cute you look Chi-chan” Louis was so grateful that he Ema had become his sister. Now he had someone with long enough hair for him to play with. “I have to go back to the salon now but I’ll see you at the tonight.” With Louis now gone, Ema went to her closet to choose an outfit for the party. She pulled out a knee length blue dress with laced sleeves and a thin black belt. Now that she was cleaned up, she returned to the living room, surprised to find that it was still empty. Sitting herself on the couch, Ema pulled out her phone to text Imai about the party. After a minute Ema’s phone buzzed.

‘That’s wonderful Ema, family life suits you well. Have fun and tell me how it goes later’

Ema shot back a quick okay just as Fuuto ran into the room looking for Louis.

“He left about 10 minutes ago.” Wasn’t Fuuto supposed to be at work until late tonight?

“Just my luck! When I called the salon they said he was went home” Fuuto was frustrated to say the least. He has a photo shoot in two hours and he can’t even find Louis to do his hair. Letting out a defeated sigh, Fuuto turned back to Ema. “You changed your hair. I didn’t realize sis was such a beautiful person” Fuuto could see Ema’s face turning red from embarrassment. Perfect. He needs to let out his frustration somehow. “You can’t actually think I was serious. Ha! I can’t believe you think your some kind of princess just because changed your hair.”

Fuuto picked up his phone when his laughter was interrupted by an incoming call.  “I’m at home. I already told you the hairstylist at the studio has no sense at all! Fine! I’m coming.” Fuuto huffed and once again called back to her as he retreated. “See you later, pretty older sister.” Fuuto got in the elevator hitting the first floor. He was pissed. He was being forced to return to the studio without his brother to do his hair, his sister having got to Louis first, and on top of everything, Ema looked beautiful. Fuuto wasn’t completely certain why Ema looking beautiful would be a cause for his own frustration, but he was certain of one thing. There was no way that he was going to be able to treat Ema like his sister.

Ema just sat in the living room staring at the direction in which Fuuto had gone, she didn’t understand him at all. He would say such sweet things, until the point where she was flushed then he would become a total ass. Did she do something to cause it or did Fuuto just enjoy messing with her head?

 

* * *

After dinner, Ukyo went to the fridge and pulled out the cake that Ema had made.

“Wow, it’s huge” Wataru exclaimed.

“It looks delicious.” Tsubaki chimed in.

“It’s almost a waste to eat it” Lori agreed.

Ema was ecstatic, the compliments from her brothers meant so much to her, that her eyes sparkled.

“You made this by yourself?” Yuusuke asked. “For Suba-nii, you…I can’t eat this. I want to eat it but I can’t.” What did that even mean?

“Ah, well I’ll eat Yuusuke’s piece.” Tsukabi declared. “After all, it’s a cake made with your affection. I feel like I can eat the whole thing! I would be extremely happy if you would feed it to me.”

“Umm”.

“Or do you prefer if I feed you.” Tsubaki plucked a strawberry off of the cake and brought it to her lips. This man is shameless Ema thought as placed the strawberry in her mouth. Ema did in fact enjoy being fed by her white haired brother, but in front of everyone? Ema lowered her eyes to the floor, missing the jealous stares he received from everyone in the room.

“Let’s leave it there Tsubaki” Azusa said as he pulled him away from their sister.”

“Okay. It seems like the only one who’s not excited is the one the party is for.” Tsubaki pointed out.

Ema looked at Subaru with worried eyes. Was he not feeling well? “It’s alright. It’s not an illness.” Kaname assured her. “But then again, maybe you could call it that. One that even a doctor cannot cure. I have this illness as well.”

“You are bothering our sister, Kaname-nii-san” Iori stepped in.

“Forgive me, Imouto-chan”

“Can I ask you, why did you change your hair?” Iori asked.

“Ah Louis-san said that it was a party, so he wanted to arrange it.” Ema explain.

“So it’s like that, good.” Iori turned back to the party looking relived.

The rest of the party flew by, and Ema took as many pictures of everyone as she could. Back in her room she flipping through the pictures smiling to herself. Subaru blowing out his candles. Iori, Ukyo and Azusa all eating their cake. Tsubaki stealing Yuusuke’s cake off his plate. Subaru taking a bite of cake. Ema stopped, looking closely at Subaru. He had his mouth closed around the fork, looking at something in the distance. Only he could make that look incredibly cute she thought. She placed her camera on her desk and went to lay in her bed. Ema was so happy.  Being able to flip through pictures of family wasn’t something she was used to doing and even though it would seem like such a minor action to any of her brothers, it proved that Ema had family now. One she didn’t ever want to part from. Admittedly they were a little strange but it was something that she valued in them. Ema wanted to tell her father how happy She was living here, but when she reached for her phone she realized it wasn’t where she thought. Looking through her blankets, her desk, the floor, and even under her bed, Ema assumed she must have left it upstairs, and got up to check.

Ema got out of the elevator and immediately was met with the sounds of her older brothers. “Kampai” She heard them all say, followed by the clinking of tin.

Walking up the steps to the landing Ema found herself listening to her brother’s conversation. “I want her to make cake just for me!” Tsubaki whined. “What’s wrong our beloved brother?”

“Love? How trivial.”

“You’re one to talk. Are you not interested in our little sister?” Ema’s stopping walking, waiting on Subaru’s answer. ‘Please say yes’ she thought. Subaru started mumbling nonsense but not giving a clear answer.

“Come on Subaru, tell me what you think of her.” Tsubaki continued to pester him.

“She’s an annoyance!” Ema’s eyes widen. “It’s always been us guys, but then out of nowhere, a girl comes into the picture. I hate that I have to be careful about not walking around in my boxers or taking off my shirt when I train.” A tear traced its way down her check. ‘So that’s what he thinks of me.’ Ema backed herself into the wall, not having noticed Subaru get up to head to his room.

“Ema!” Subaru called out to her when he saw her running back to the elevator. He tried to catch up to her but the doors had closed by the time he reached them. But not before he caught a glimpse of Ema’s tear streaked face.

Ema fell into her bed, curled herself up in her blankets, and buried her face into her pillow. The tears had stopped falling, and she was left feeling empty inside. She lay like that for 5 minutes before she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to see Subaru’s flushed face.

“Sorry about earlier. Please forget about it. I meant none of it.” Ema examined Subaru’s face and found no hint that he was lying.

“It’s okay, I was just a bit surprised is all.” She tried to smile at him but her heart was still breaking, he said that she was annoying and only caused him trouble. How was she supposed to just forget about something like that?

He placed a hand on Ema’s cheek, dragging his thumb underneath her eye. “It isn’t okay. I made you cry, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!”

He went to bow to her but his head was foggy. He probably drank more than he though because he couldn’t keep his balance. Not sure what happened, Subaru lifts his off of the comfy spot where it landed. Looking down he met Ema’s eyes. They were blown wide with surprise and her face was redder than he had yet seen. He placed a hand on the back of her head and lowered his lips to hers. He wanted to show her that he had truly not meant a single word that he had spoken. That Tsubaki had been correct when he said he liked Ema.  Subaru moved his lips against hers for a moment revelling at how soft and warm they felt, and when he was sure that he had made a mistake, Ema’s began to move against his.  His fingers tangled themselves in the hair as he placed his other hand on her jaw. He quickly became desperate for the kiss to deepen, so he dragged his tongue along her lower lip, feeling her tremble beneath him.

Ema was surprised with the way her body reacted to being pinned beneath the beautiful man. Opening her mouth to accept his tongue, she met it with her own. She wrapped her arms around his back, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt, and let out a soft moan when he tilted her head for a better angle as he started roaming her mouth with more intensity. She could feel her body getting hotter but then her mouth her was empty.

Subaru was getting too worked up, and the blood rushing to his head was making him dizzy. He pulled away from Ema and peered down at her lust filled eyes. His own were becoming heavy and practically impossible to keep open.

Subaru buried his head into Ema’s shoulder, having passed out. His entire weight was now crushing her and he was too heavy for her to move, so she accepted her fate and waited for her savour to arrive. Luckily, it only took another 5 minutes, for the twins to rescue her.

“What the fuck?” Azusa exclaimed. He grabbed his arms, and Tsubaki grabbed his legs. They lifted him off of Ema and dragged him into the hallway before returning to Ema.

Tsubaki kneeled next to Ema and pulled her into his chest. “Forget about what Subaru said earlier.” He rubbed her back in a comforting manor.

“We all think of you as an important sibling and are glad you’re here.” Azusa finished by leaving a kiss on Ema’s cheek. He exited the room to grab Subaru and drag him to the elevator.

“What did he do to you?” Tsubaki questioned.

Face red, she decided the best thing would be to lie. “N-Nothing, he just apologized and he fell on top of me.”

“You’re lying. He kissed you.” Ema stared at Tsubaki. How could he tell? She thought she said that convincingly. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, “Your lips are swollen.”

Ema bit on her bottom lip. “And I wanted to be the first one to kiss those perfect lips. But I suppose I’ll just have to get my revenge of Subaru for beating me to it.” Tsubaki was close. She could feel his breath ghosting across her lips, and her body was heating up again. Her heart beat quickening as Tsubaki started to close the distance and her eyes drifted shut. She felt his hot lips press into the opposite cheek that Azusa had kissed and felt disappointed. “Don’t worry it’ll come.” He smirked at her and rose up from their place on her floor, then pulling her up as well. Brushing his hand through her hair once, he placed her phone in her hand. “You were coming to get this I assume.” He said goodnight and closed her door behind him.

Ema changed into a pair of play station boxers her father had bought her for Christmas and a black tank top, and curled up in her blankets. What was she going to do? She clearly liked Subaru, if the way her body reacted to his kiss wasn’t enough to go on, the way her heart pounded in her chest just at the thought him sure was. And then there was Tsubaki, who she found herself craving. She wanted him to kiss her tonight and when it was only on the cheek she felt cheated. What was she thinking, he’s her brother, so she shouldn’t want anything more out of him. Same goes for Subaru for that matter. She flips herself over to face the wall with a huff. She was so screwed.


	3. Blackmailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! Fuuto blackmails Ema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so let me know how I did

Three weeks have passed since Ema moved in with her brothers, and she is finally starting to adjust. She now had her own duty that she was to take care of three days a week and even though Ema would have preferred to cook over doing laundry, she was still grateful that there was a place for her.

After the party, things with Subaru were awkward to say the least. Ema wasn’t certain whether he remembered what happened or not, or whether he had intended to kiss her, or if he was just caught up in the moment. He was completely wasted so she wouldn’t be surprised if it was all a mistake. But even so, Ema couldn’t forget how good his lips felt on her own. It was like electricity being pumped through her body and she constantly found herself yearning for more. That wasn’t going to happen though if things were to continue as they were going. Subaru wouldn’t speak to her, if they were left alone together he immediately bolted from the room, and if their eyes met at dinner his face would flood with red before averting his gaze.

Unlike Subaru, who Ema couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge her, things with Tsubaki went in the other direction. His flirting became a daily occurrence, more suggestive than it had previously been, constant touching, and he had brushed his lips over her neck, licking and sucking on the collarbones and her pulse point but for some reason he still hasn’t kissed even though it was quite obvious that she wanted him too. He left hickeys on her every other day, which she didn’t mind so much, it felt good, but hiding it from her brothers and friends was getting expensive. Things were starting to get out of hand. Ema had just finished hiding three hickeys that Tsubaki had left the night before, and to her horror, the bottle of cover up was almost empty. It definitely wouldn’t be enough to cover them again the following day for school, which means Ema was going to be making a trip to the market today to get more. While she was at it, she may as well get the newest issues of her favourite manga since she was already going out.

So here she was, looking through the new release section at the book store, carrying a bad which the recently purchased cover-up. She picked up the latest releases of Shingeki no Kyojin, Ao no Exorcist and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Content, Ema decided to browse around the store for a little while longer. Turning down the next isle, Ema found Fuuto looking through the stores movie selection. Ema let out a slight chuckle at Fuuto’s terrible disguise. “Fuuto-kun?”

His head shot up from worry that someone had found him out. Finding Ema standing at the end of the isle, he quickly strode over to her. “Don’t call me name so loudly, idiotic woman!”

How could Ema do something so stupid? He was wearing a disguise for a reason. Looking down, Ema noticed the large stack of movies that Fuuto was carrying. “Are you going buy all of those?” That had to be at least 10 movies.

“It’s for work. I’m doing research.” He explained

“Fuuto-kun! Are you going to be in a movie?” Fuuto covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her words but it was too late. They both heard the store start to buzz with excitement. Fuuto roughly pushed his stack of movies into Ema’s arms with a slight growl.

“Take responsibility and buy these for me. I’ll wait for you at home.” Then Fuuto walked past her and out of the store without looking back. Ema went to pay seeing as she had gotten what she was here for, handing over 20000 yen, Ema paid for her books and Fuuto’s movies. Ema walked out of the store and was instantly swarmed.

“You know Asakura Fuuto?” “Are you his girlfriend?” “Did he say see you at home?”

Ema was starting to panic. She couldn’t release any information, regarding their relationship, lest they figure out where he lives. Looking for an escape route, Ema spotted Azusa and Tsubaki walking towards the crowd. Those two were always coming to her rescue.

 

* * *

Thanks to the twins, Ema made it back to the house without doing any further damage. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, dropping Ema off, as the twins made their way to the living room. As Ema turned down the hall to go to her room, she was once again met with the sight of Fuuto. His head was resting against her door, eyes closed and humming a tune that she faintly remembered hearing. Racking her brain, she tried to identify the song, Fuuto opened his eyes to see Ema standing in front of him, and he started singing the words. Now Ema was certain she knew this song, Ema blushed listening to her brother singing a beautiful love song to her. Memories of her first night in this house flashed through her head, everyone sitting on the couch, watching Fuuto’s concert. This was the song he was performing when they flipped on the tv, but the version he was singing now, was slower and softer. Ema thought it sounded far more beautiful like this.

Fuuto stopped singing, momentarily confused, Ema realized that the song was over. Fuuto stood up.

“I’m sorry about what happened at the store.” Ema could understand why he wanted Ema to shut up in the store. After being harassed by those girls, she could only imagine how bad it would have been if it were actually Fuuto.

“You’re completely wrong if you think an apology will satisfy me.” He leaned in to whisper in Ema’s ear, his breath tickling her neck. “As punishment, I’ll have you do all sorts of things for me. In your room of course.” Smirking, Fuuto backed away from his blushing sister.

Ema just stared back at Fuuto, beat red and stuttering. “God damn wolves! All of them!” Juli yelled, shaking with rage on Ema shoulder.

“Hurry up and open the door already” Fuuto demanded. Obediently Ema opened the door as he had asked and he stepped closer to Ema. Pushing his chest up against her back, bringing his lips up to her ear again. “It’s sexy when a girls submissive.” He breathed out then passed Ema, pushing the door open further.

Juli was preparing to leap when he saw Fuuto sitting on Ema’s bed, peeling off his sweater. “You need to put that thing somewhere. Kaname-nii-san said it’s violent and I can’t have my face all cut up. I am a pop star after all.” He had a point. Ema picked Juli up off her shoulder and placed him outside her window and closed it. Fuuto closed the curtain, cutting off Juli’s view, and returned to the bed.

“Put in the top movie for me.” Ema did just that and sat next to Fuuto. “I can’t see from this angle.” Fuuto mumbled and slid closer to Ema. Their thighs were pressed together, and Fuuto placed his hand on the bed behind her.

‘I feel nervous somehow’ Ema thought looking at Fuuto as he concentrated on the movie. Looking back to the screen, Ema lost herself in the movie as well, seemingly forgetting how close Fuuto was to her.

“I’ve gotta say, that was amazing!” Fuuto smiled at the tv. Ema leaned back, surprised when she found an arm around her. “The acting was incredible. To be able to put on such a casual performance is the hardest thing you can do.” Amazed by the passion in Fuuto’s eyes when he talked about acting, Ema was finding it difficult to look away.

Fuuto met her gaze. “I want to be an actor. It’s not like I can be a pop star forever.”

“That’s incredible!”

“Are you making fun of me?” Rage flashed across his face.

“Not at all.” She assured. “Hearing you talk so passionately about your dreams made me think that I need to learn from you. It’s truly incredible that you have something you can be so serious about. I envy you a little.”

“You really are stupid aren’t you?” He let out a brief laugh. “And here I was, thinking of letting you off the hook after this, but…” Fuuto brush a piece of Ema’s hair out of her face, hand finally resting on her jaw. “…then you had to go and say something so cute.” Fuuto closed the distance between them. Bringing his other hand to rest on her hip, he tilted his head, putting more force into the kiss.

Hesitantly, Ema placed her hands on Fuuto’s thigh. Feeling the pressure of Fuuto’s teeth biting down lightly on her bottom lip, had Ema herself running her hands up from his thigh to his hips, over his flat stomach, then his chest, and finally resting on his shoulders to pull him closer, and pushing her chest into his.

A soft moan snuck its way from between her lips and Fuuto took advantage and pushed his tongue past her lips. He explored her mouth, causing Ema to let out a string of muffled moans. Fuuto could feel himself getting hard so he pulled Ema up to sit on his lap. He could feel her body trembling beneath his warm hands as he ran them over her chest. Ema let out a whine that had Fuuto smirking against her lips. Fuuto moved his hands down to her hips. Breaking away from the kiss, panting against her lips. “I want you so bad.” Fuuto lowered his head to her neck, sucking and nipping, while pushing down on Ema’s hips, grinding his hard cock against her. Quiet pleased by her gasp, Fuuto repeated the action with more force.

Ema had never done anything like this before. Sure she got off from time to time but her experience with guys consisted of Subaru, Tsubaki and now Fuuto. The feeling of his dick rubbing against her was completely new and the pleasure she experienced was far greater than anything she had ever imagined. Ema pushed herself down harder on him, whimpering into his ear.

 Groaning, Fuuto grabbing the back of her neck with one hand, while the other stationed itself on her ass, and pulled her into a heated kiss.

He was so close. Thrusting himself up into Ema, he could feel her wet heat soaking his pants. His thrusts grew harder as his organism drew closer.

 Releasing another whimper Ema started picking up the pace. She was going to cum from rubbing herself on Fuuto’s cock any moment now.

A knock on the door halted their movements. “Ema?”  ‘Yuusuke.’ Ema climbed off of Fuuto, glancing down at his wet crotch, seeing the obvious bulge in his pants. . “I have a form you need to fill out for class. Ema?” ‘Fuck!’ Ema took another moment to try and compose herself before opening the door.

Having first noticed Ema’s beat red completion, he looked past her to see Fuuto laying in her bed, with a rather pissed off expression. Yuusuke dropped the paper, marching up to Fuuto, pulling him out of her bad and dragging him from the room.

Ema blinking a few times, surprised by Yuusuke’s actions, then turned picking the sheet up off of the floor then closed her door.

‘Parents meeting for university prep’ she read. Placing the sheet on her desk to be filled out later, preferably when she wasn’t this horny, Ema returned to her bed, removing her soaked shorts and panties. “Guess I have to take care of this myself.” She mumbled to herself.

 

* * *

Sitting in her classroom, Ema looked down at her completed form for the university meeting. The only spot left blank was the parent signature. Ema wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do about it, her dad was still overseas. She assumed one of her brothers would go as her guardian but which brother did she put down. Were they too busy to come to the school? Getting up from her seat, Ema made her way over to Yuusuke.

“Do you know what you’re doing yet?” Yuusuke look dejectedly at his blank page. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. Even if he did know what school he wanted to go to, could he even get in? He wasn’t smart, he had bad grades and so far he wasn’t particularly motivated.

Ema showed him the sheet. “More or less. I just wanted to know whose name I should put down.”

“Put down Masa-nii’s name for now.” Yuusuke told her.

“Arigato Yuusuke-kun! I’ll see you at home” Ema waved and walked out the door of their classroom. He wanted to leave with her but he failed his last test so he was stuck doing a make-up test for the next hour.

‘What am I doing? She’s my sister.’ Yuusuke ran his hands through his hair. ‘I don’t know how to feel about this anymore. Sure our parents are getting married, but none of my brothers seem to care. Just yesterday I found Fuuto in her room, and it was obvious that something was going on, seeing as the elevator ride consisted of him complaining about me being a cock blocking bastard. Ema didn’t seriously like that asshole did she? No, she was caught up in the moment, or he’s blackmailing her because there is no way that she could like him. Maybe it wouldn’t be wrong for me to go for it. Since we are living together it’s a good chance for me to get close to her. I won’t lose to my brothers! Especially not Fuuto!’

 

* * *

Ema walked down the stairs leading to the living room, easily spotting Masaomi reading through some documents on the couch. “Umm, Masaomi-san?” Looking up from his work, Ema met his beautiful eyes. “I don’t mean to brother you while you’re working but I was wondering if you would have time to come to the school for the parent meeting about university.”

“Of course.” Handing him the paper, Masaomi looked through, nodding. “It’s a good school. You’re going to have to work really hard but I know you can do it.” He said as he signed the bottom. “There, that should do it.”

“I’m sorry I had to ask you to do this when you were busy.” Ema bowed her head.

“I don’t mind. If there is anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask me okay?”

“Alright, Arigato gozaimasu” Ema was so grateful to have family. Juli hoped on Ema’s shoulder, looking down at the paper in her hands as she left Masaomi to his work. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve had family come to my school” She told him.

 

Ema and Yuusuke sat across from their teacher, waiting on Masaomi. The silence they had been sitting in was finally broken by Ma- “Kana-nii?” Yuusuke stood.

“Thank you for looking after my unworthy otouto and adorable imouto” Kaname closed the door and headed towards the empty seat across from his siblings.

“Why are you hear?” Yuusuke questioned.

“Masa-nii got called away to an emergency so he asked me to come.” Kaname sat as did Yuusuke.

It’s not that Yuusuke didn’t like Kaname but his brother was a massive flirt and when he was directing it towards Ema, he got pissed. The guy is extremely charming and he doesn’t want Ema to fall for it! Yuusuke could feel warmth engulfing his hand, unsure of what it could be. He squeezed his hand and noticed Ema face go slightly pink. His eyes flickered down to their linked hands, and he quickly released hers. ‘When did that happen?’ Yuusuke cleared his throat and asked if they could hurry things along.

“Hai, so imouto-chan, you top choice is the university that Subaru attends. It isn’t to be close to him is it? I’m going to cry if that’s the case.”

“It was only a coincidence.” Ema wasn’t going to deny that it would be a plus that Subaru goes there but it really wasn’t to main reason. It wasn’t as hard to get into as some schools, but it was still a good school and they still had interesting programs.

“Yu-chan, your list of preferred schools is blank. Are you not planning to go to university?”

“I want to go there too.” He mumbled. Well that wasn’t exactly true, he wanted to stay by Ema’s side. He would go where ever she did. “I’m going to go to the same university.”

Kaname let out a deep chuckle. ‘Of course you do otouto-chan. You want to be with the girl you love.’ “Okay well you’re going to have to work a lot harder because at the moment there is no way you’ll get in.”

“I know that! Are we done here? I have some studying to do.” Yuusuke stood, and faced his teacher who nodded. Yuusuke stormed out of the room, leaving the others confused.

“Did he not want a ride home?” Kaname asked Ema who just shrugged. Ema thanked her teacher and she left with Kaname. They got in the car and started back towards their home. “Are you sure you don’t want to go there for Subaru?”

Why was he so persistent? “He isn’t my reason for choosing the school, however it wouldn’t be a bad thing to know someone there.”

They were stopped at a red light when Kaname tucked Ema’s hair behind her ear. He gently turned her face and leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He leaned back and waited a moment for the light to turn green. “I’m glad that he isn’t the reason. It really would have broken my heart.” Ema had nothing to say. She simply turned to look out the window, for the remainder of the drive.

 

* * *

Ema was in the kitchen making herself some coffee when she hear the door open. She could hear someone shuffling around in the hall before they started to make their way towards the kitchen. It was sometime past 2am, Ema actually had no idea what time it was anymore, last she checked it was 1:50am but who knows how long ago that was.

Ukyo poked his head into the kitchen and visibly flinched. “Oh, I had no idea you were still up. Studying?” ‘I guess I startled him’ Ema thought.

“Hai. I needed something to wake me up a little.” Ema was truly exhausted. She had been studying none stop for the past 4 hours, and she was still nowhere close to where she needed to be. She guessed she would probably be up for the next hour or two at the very least. She could feel a migraine setting in and grabbed a bottle of pills.

“Brings back memories. I don’t miss those days at all.” Ukyo let out a chuckle. “Grades are important, but your health comes first, okay?” He placed his jacket over Ema’s shoulders and smiled tenderly. “You mustn’t catch a cold before the wedding next week.”

Ukyo placed a kiss on her forehead and Ema said a quick thank you before turning to grab her coffee. She was startled by a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. The woman strode towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

“I’ve been dying to meet you.” She let go of Ema and took a step back. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Hikaru.” ‘That name sounds familiar.’ “I’m the fourth son”

‘Son?’ “What?” This beautiful woman was a man. He didn’t look like a man at all.

“Despite the way he dresses, Hikaru is a man through and through.”

“I look forward to getting to know you, imouto-san” Hikaru reached out his hand, looking for Ema’s.

“Likewise.” Ema shook his hand, then grabbed her coffee and returned to her room.

“When did you get back to Japan?” Ukyo hadn’t seen Hikaru in well over a year, and suddenly he shows up in the middle of the night.

“Did you miss me that badly?” Hikaru just smiled. “Truth is I need to speak with Ema about something for mom.”

“She’s staying in Natsume’s old room but please don’t bother her. She’s busy with her studies.”

“Mmm…” Hikaru just turned and left the room, with every intention of speaking with his sister.

Knocking on her door, he could hear shuffling within the room. Within a minute he was staring down at Ema who looked surprised. “May I come in?” Ema opened the door further, granting him access. “I realize it’s late but our mother sent me baring gifts.”

Hikaru presented Ema with a large box. “It’s a package sent with love.” Ema took the box and sat on her bed. Upon opening it, Ema found a note placed on top of a pretty pink dress with brown laced collar. Ema opened the letter, ‘I picked this out with Rintaro. Thank you for giving me the joy of picking out a dress for a daughter.’ Ema picked up the dress and held it against herself.

“You’re going to look so cute.”

“Arigato Hikaru-san” Ema hugged the dress against her chest before placing it on a hanger in her closet. “May I ask a question. I don’t want to be rude.”

“I already know what you are going to ask.” Hikaru smiled. “I’m a writer. I write about horrifying and disturbing things, murders, mafia business, and the like. But for me to write about them, I need to do research. Most people find a female less threatening than that of a male so I dress this way so that I can trick men into telling me about their work. I deal with all types of people, many of them dangerous as well, so it doubles as a disguise. Ema was awestruck, she had simply assumed that he was transgender.

“Well, you make a very beautiful woman.” Hikaru had heard that his brothers were falling for their sister, he could certainly see why.

After Hikaru left, Ema thought better of returning to her studies. She could barely keep her eyes open, so it wasn’t like she would actually remember anything she went over. Instead falling into her bed, she wrapped herself up in her blankets. The clock read quarter to 4, and she had to get up at 7:00. Groaning Ema burying her head into her pillow, and rolled onto her back to wait for sleep to take her.

 

* * *

Ema was greeted the following morning by an incessant beeping, and her head pounding along with the unwelcome alarm. Rolling out of bed, she took an extra moment to let the dizzying feeling subside. It was going to be a long day, she just knew it.

‘I hope that I got enough done last night. I really can’t fail this test.’ Ema went to the kitchen, ate her breakfast, grabbed a coffee and Yuusuke, and then left the house in a hurry. Their test was during their second period of the day, which did not leave much time to go over her notes.

First period flew by, leaving Ema only somewhat prepared. It was long and strenuous, but she managed to answer every question. Then, before she knew it, second period was over and she was handing in her test. ‘Well that didn’t go so bad.’ But now Ema was tired and her early morning headache was coming back to remind her of the lack of sleep that she had gotten.

It was during third period that Ema passed out. Yuusuke watched from behind her, as her head dropped to her desk with a thud. “Asahina-kun? Could you please bring Hinata-kun to the nurse’s office?” Why him. ‘Couldn’t you have asked someone else Sensei?’ Well actually it made sense. They are siblings after all. But he would have much appreciated not embarrassing himself in front of his class.

Yuusuke rose from his seat and knelt next to Ema. He shook her slightly to wake her, but it was of no use. Yuusuke pulled her head off her desk and placed in on his shoulder, then snuck his arm underneath her knees, lifting her from her chair.

He could feel his blush spreading down past his shoulders when Ema nuzzled her head against his neck. Someone at the back of the room left lose a wolf whistle, probably his best friend Ryousuke, seeing as he was the only one who knew about his feelings for Ema.

 Having made it to the nurse’s office, Yuusuke placed Ema in one of the beds and dialed Masaomi’s number.

“Yuusuke I’m a little busy, what do you need?”

“Ema passed out in class. She sleeping in the nurse’s office but I think she needs to go home.”

“Okay, let me see if someone has time to come to the school. If not I’ll be there soon.” Then the line went dead. ‘What am I supposed to do? Do I go back to class, or wait till someone gets here.’ Why was he even asking himself this? Obviously he would chose Ema over school. Pulling up a chair right next to the bed, Yuusuke placed his hand over top over Ema’s and gave it a slight squeeze.

It was another 20 minutes before Ukyo showed up, still dressed in his suit from court. “What happen?”

“She passed out in the middle of class.”

“Is this how she watches her health?” Ukyo lifts Ema off of the bed, to bring her to his car. “Go back to class Yuusuke.”

Nodding Yuusuke left the room, leaving Ukyo to take Ema home.

 

* * *

Ema opened her eyes to find herself in the living room. How did she get here? She could hear someone in the kitchen and followed the sound to see Ukyo on the phone. He hung up and turned, finding Ema standing in the entrance way.

“How are you feeling?” Ema sat herself at the large table sniffing at the air.

“My heads pounding.” Ukyo placed a bottle of pills in front of Ema, along with a bowl of soup. ‘No wonder it smell so good in here.’

“When did you go to sleep last night?” Ukyo asked sitting next to Ema.

“Around 4.” She said before starting her soup.

“When you finish eating, get some sleep. Once you’ve gotten some rest you can help me with dinner.”

Ema finished her food and went to her room to get some sleep. For the most part she was feeling okay, aside for her diminishing headache. She laid down in her bed, and welcomed the darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been fun. Next chapters the wedding so that'll probably take me a few days to write since there is so much I want to happen.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounds the wedding and the events of the auditions from the anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never named the company that Natsume works for so i just used Bethesda since they make my favourite games.

Finally the day is here. Ema rose early, far too excited to sleep in. Now having a working shower, Ema peeled off her night clothes, and made her way to her bathroom. After finding a comfortable temperature, she got in, immediately relaxing from the welcoming heat. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, then scrubbed her body till her pale skin turned rosy. After having cleaned herself sufficiently, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body and as she exited the bathroom she heard a knock on her door.

“Chi-chan are you awake yet?”

“Louis-san?” She called from the other side of the closed door.

“May I arrange your hair for the wedding?” Ema looked down at her body.

“Of course, just give me a minute.” Ema ran to her closet, and rifled through the drawers pulling out a pair of black booty shorts and a sports bra. Having put them on, Ema returned to the door to open it for Louis.

At the sight of Ema’s attire, a slight blush rose on his cheeks. He passed her and began to set up his supplies, hoping to let the blush subside, as Ema placed a chair in front of her bed. It had been quite a few weeks since Louis had last done her hair and she had nearly forgotten just how good it felt when his hands ran through her hair.

After a good hour of Louis playing with Ema’s hair, and doing her make-up, he left her to get dressed and joined his brothers waiting by the cars.

Having slipped into the dress and two and a half inch heals that Ms. Miwa sent her, Ema couldn’t stop looking at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was done so finely and naturally, and her hair had a very basic and full look to it. The dress complemented her figure beautifully and the shoes made her feel much taller than she was. A knock at the door came, surprising Ema out of her stupor. Grabbing her hand bag off of her desk, she opened the door and met her handsome, red haired brother’s eyes.

“You look beautiful Ema.” Yuusuke blushed and held out his arm to her, which Ema took gratefully, she wasn’t exactly accustomed to walking in heals taller than an inch. Taking the elevator down to the first floor, they exit the doors and are met by 11 extremely gorgeous and well-dressed men.

Ema was directed to the back seats of Masaomi’s car, seating herself between Fuuto and Yuusuke. The car ride was rather quite aside from Wataru’s excited babbling coming from the front seat. With wondering eyes, Ema notices that Yuusuke is keeping his gaze firming planted on anything outside of his window. As she continues to look around, she sees Masaomi was driving calmly while trying to keep Wataru subdued, and before she can look at Fuuto, she feels his warm palm on her thigh, moving itself upward, underneath her dress.

‘What is he thinking? It’s one thing if we’re along but we are in clear view at the moment.’ A blush creeps down to her shoulders, and while she frantically ensures that no one has noticed what was going on, his hand stopped just before he reached Ema’s panties. She meets his eyes, and he sends her a cocky smirk. ‘Please let this ride be over soon!’

 

* * *

 

Thankfully they arrived without anyone taking note of Fuuto’s actions. Upon entering the building, Ema decides to make her way to the back room, in which they should be getting ready. It’s been so many months since Ema has seen her father, and she is far too excited about her new mother, she simply couldn’t wait till after the ceremony. After entering the room, she is met with the sight of her father dressed in his tux and a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a stunning white dress, who could only be her new mother.

“Thank you for the dress.” It was the first time Ema had someone pick out a dress for her. It warmed her heart to think that she know had someone in her life that would do things like that.

“I’m glad we settled on this one. It’s very cute.” Ms. Miwa said as she looked Ema over.

“Ms. Miwa, you look really pretty too!” Ema could tell why all her brothers were so attractive. This woman was simply gorgeous.

“Please just call me mom. Rintarou dear, would you give me a moment with Ema.”

Ema’s father nodded and left the room after planting a kiss on Ema forehead, closing the door behind him. Ema swallowed hard. ‘She knows, doesn’t she?’

“How do you like living with my sons?” Ms. Miwa asked her.

“They’re all quite interesting, and it’s very nice living in a house full of people.” ‘She definitely knows! Crap, she’s going to be so mad.’

Ms. Miwa lets out a soft chuckle. “I hope they haven’t come on too hard. Hikaru did inform me that they have taken quite a liking to you.” Ms. Miwa’s eyebrow rose, as a smirk settled on her face, causing Ema to turn a dark shade of red. “Who knows, maybe we’ll be picking out your wedding dress next. By any chance are you interested in any of your brothers?”

“I don’t know. They’re all wonderful, but we’re siblings.” Ema answers truthfully.

“I suggest Masaomi, but don’t tell your brothers I said that.” She sends Ema a sweet smile. ‘Okay so she isn’t mad, but setting me up with one of them might just be worse.’ Blushing furiously Ema excuses herself, rushing out of the room, in hopes of some peace and quiet, to tame her extreme embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

Ema took a short walk around the grounds then returned to the chapel. She entered the room that the ceremony was to be held in, and found a man standing in the hall.

“Can I help you with something?” Ema shook her head no. “Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here.” Unsure of the reason, but Ema found herself speechless. This man was incredibly handsome, but Ema is used to being around attractive men. But this man seemed to hold a different air about him, and those eyes, they were so familiar but she couldn’t place why.

“Hey there.” Ema found her head twisting back at the sound of Tsubaki’s voice, finding the rest of her brothers there as well. “You look really cute little sis.”

“Yeah you look fantastic.” Azusa added. She heard choruses from each brother only to be broken by the mysterious man.

“You guys did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Umm, I’m not familiar with who this is.” Ema looked at her brothers, hoping that someone would explain.

Tsubaki and Azusa walked past her and wrapped their arms around the man shoulders. “This is Natsume, me and Azusa’s little brother.” Tsubaki told her.

“We’re triplets.” Azusa piped in.

“Me and Azusa are identical twins, and Natsume is our fraternal brother.” Tsubaki finished. That would explain it. His eyes match Tsubaki’s and Azusa’s, but they don’t have the same childish glow.

“Now you’ve met everyone.” Masaomi said.

“The brothers are complete!” Wataru cheered.

‘I’m really going to become siblings with all these people…amazing!’

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony, Ema sat on a sofa outside of the chapel, overwhelmed with happiness. . “The wedding was wonderful!” She said.

“It’s still too early for you to enjoy such things Chi! Getting married is out of the question.”

“That’s not what I meant Juli.” With cheeks slightly rosy, Ema thought about wearing a white dress and standing across from Tsubaki or Subaru or Fuuto. No that doesn’t seem likely at the moment. Tsubaki’s just teasing her, Subaru won’t even talk to her, and Fuuto is only 15. But then Ms. Miwa’s words flashed through Ema’s mind. Her blush deepened at the thought of marrying Masaomi. He’s is definitely the most mature one in the family. He has a stable job and he already acts like a father to Wataru. Ema pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind at the sight of Natsume walking towards her.

“I’m sorry about earlier but here, it’s my contact information.” Natsume passed Ema his business card and Ema eyes widened.

“You work for Bethesda? They make some of my favourite games!” Ema couldn’t believe it, she has completed every installment of Zombie Hazard to date.

“You play video games?” Natsume sounded surprised.

“Hai! I’ve pulled so many all-nighters playing Zombie Hazard.”

“You play that game?” That’s the game Natsume designed, and not even his brothers will play it. Apparently it’s too hard for them. But Ema plays it?

“I love it! In fact it’s probably my all-time favourite game!” Natsume was certain he was going to enjoy having her as a sister.

“It makes me really happy to hear things like that. And, if you’ve beaten even the latest installment, you’re pretty good too.”

Ema blushes from his words and is grateful when he nods towards the reception. “I can give you samples of the new games if you want.” Natsume said before they exit the doors to the garden.

“You could do that?” Ema asks excitedly. She would love that. Free games that she can play before anyone else. Sounds like the best deal ever!

“It’d be no problem. Just tell me what you think of them.” Natsume opens the door to the garden, and spots Subaru as he makes his way towards the refreshment table. “How’s Subaru doing lately? I heard that he was dropped from the first string recently. Apparently he hasn’t been able to focus in practices.”

‘What, since when?’ She thought.

“You’ve been living with him, so I’d hoped you would have noticed if something was off about him, but I guess you haven’t.” A ringing filled their ears and Natsume excused himself to take the call.

‘I guess it could be about his birthday but, he couldn’t possibly still feel guilty about that could he?’ Ema can’t help but worry that it was her fault. ‘I guess Subaru wasn’t lying when he said I’m in the way. Now I messing up his basketball career.’

 

* * *

 

Ema wondered around the garden, taking pictures of everyone, till she felt a warm hand grip her shoulder. Turning to find Subaru, Ema dropped her camera hand down to her waist.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Ema nodded and he led them past the bushes to a gazebo out of sight.

“About my birthday…” Subaru started to say, but before he could finish his sentence Ema cut in.

“Please don’t worry about that anymore! I’m not bothered by it at all.” Ema lowered her gaze.

“Ema, I can’t just forget about it. I’m really sorry about what I said, I don’t think that you’re a nuisance, and I feel horrible that I made you cry because of my embarrassment.” He took a step closer to Ema, and placed a hand on her cheek, lifting her head to look up at his own. “I also need to apologize for kissing you that night. I was too drunk to stop myself. But right now my judgement is clear, and I won’t apologize for this.” He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ema’s lips, then pulled away. Before he could turn to leave, Ema gripped onto his jacket and pulled him back in, meeting his lips a second time. Subaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly closer. He quickly deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth, and caused her to gasp.

When they broke apart, a string of saliva connected them for a brief moment. They were panting and both incredibly flushed. Little did they know someone had seen the whole thing. Hikaru stood by the opening to the bushes, making a note of what he had just witnessed. It seemed that a new game was beginning among the brothers, and he was going to be there every step of the way.

Ema and Subaru made their way back to the reception just in time for the bouquet to be thrown, Ema walked up to the crowd of women, standing near the very back. Ms. Miwa’s turned her back to the crowd and threw the flowers that seemingly found refuge in Ema’s hands. ‘Well this is embarrassing’ She thought as she heard Tsubaki comment, ‘Maybe I’ll make a reservation.’

“Let’s leave that sort of thing for another time.” Azusa elbowed Tsubaki in the side.

Ema adored Tsubaki but sometimes she really needed him so shut up. Thankfully Azusa was always there when she needed him to be.

Clearing his throat, Masaomi put an end to the twin’s bickering. “Well then…” He started. “Allow us to say this formally.”

“We apologize for doing it in this setting…” Ukyo continued.

“…but, it’s because we’re in this setting, right?” Hikaru finished up.

“Welcome to the Asahina family!” All 13 brothers spoke as one.

Tsubaki ran up to Ema planting a kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. Followed immediately by each brother. Lastly Yuusuke kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Sorry, that was pretty embarrassing.” Well he was right, that was horribly embarrassing but she was glad. She was officially part of this incredible family and she couldn’t have been happier.

After taking a family photo, Ema walked around for a while longer after that, taking a few more pictures, but after an hour she was starting to feel worn out, and slightly dizzy from all the excitement. Lucky it was that moment that she noticed Masaomi piggy backing a sleeping Wataru back to the car. Ema said her good-byes to her father, and new mother then caught up to Masaomi to get a ride home.

Masaomi put Wataru in the back seat while Ema got in the front. They drove back to the house in relative silence. As they pull into the driveway, Ema decides to ask Masaomi the question that she has been curious about for weeks.

“Is taking care of Wataru your job?” He looks fairly confused so Ema continues. “It’s just that you’re always the one taking care of him, and you left the party early to take him home. But you’re always the one to do that.”

Turning off the car, Masaomi looks over to Ema and smiles at her. “It’s not that taking care of Wataru is my job, it’s just that he doesn’t remember what our dad looked like. He died when Wataru was a baby and I resemble our father the most and since I’m the oldest I decided to be a father to Wataru.”

Tears start to fall from Ema’s eyes. Unknown to him, Masaomi’s words hit too close to home. Her own mother passed away when she was a baby, and her dad, well he’s never around, too busy travelling the world. Masaomi pulls Ema towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, brushing his fingers through her hair. Her soft sobs, turn into weeping, and his other hand started rubbing circles into her back.

“I never knew my mom.” She manages to say.

“I’m here for you. I won’t ever let you feel that loneliness again, I promise.” He says as he gives her a light squeeze.

“I’m glad that Wataru has you.” Ema whispered into his shoulder.

Masaomi leaned down just the slightest bit, to give Ema a peck on the cheek. It was that moment however that Ema realized just how close they were, in fact she was practically straddling his hips. A blush crossed her cheeks and she looked up to Masaomi, ready to apologize, but instead she was met with his lips. With eyes wide, they slowly backed away from each other.

“I- I didn’t-” Masaomi stuttered.

A sweet laugh broke past Ema’s lips. Of course this would happen right after Ms. Miwa had told her she should be with Masaomi. Ema did really like him, and he was beautiful, and sweet. Really kind and funny… Before she even realized what she was doing, Ema brushed her lips up against Masaomi’s, who pulled her head closer, adding more pressure to the kiss. It was chaste and sweet, and it sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

For the second time that day, Ema had a one man audience that she didn’t realize was watching her. Woken many minutes ago by Ema’s sobbing, sat a very awake Wataru. Jealously mixed with embarrassment, the 10 year old decided to remain quiet, and when the kiss was over and they were getting out of the car, he pretended to be asleep, so that they wouldn’t know he knew.

 

* * *

 

Natsume closed the door to his apartment, and loosened his tie before sitting on the couch. He looked down at the family photo from the wedding, already in a frame, pondering where he was going to hang it.

His eyes traveled across the many faces in the picture that was his family. Due to his worrying about Subaru lately, and he found that his eyes were drawn to him. Subaru wasn’t looking at the camera like everyone else, no he only had eyes for Ema. ‘Subaru, don’t tell me you… She’s the reason, isn’t she? She’s why you can’t focus.’

Natsume grabbed the package with the new game samples for Ema and left the picture to sit on his couch, before leaving his apartment.

 

* * *

 

A month after the wedding, Ema finds herself at an announcement event for a new game that was being developed by Natsume’s company, and Ema went to support Tsubaki and Azusa, who did the voice acting of the main characters. Ema had never been to a gaming event before but she found she enjoyed the atmosphere. She understood video games and she was very excited to play the game. The plot seemed very interesting and shooter gamers were her favourite.

Ema stood at the back of the room with Yuusuke, who didn’t seem all too interested. ‘I wonder why he wanted to come.’ The crowds cheering grew louder when her brothers introduced themselves. Tsubaki sent a wink her way in the middle of telling the crowd who much fun they were going to have today, she was really glad she could be here for this. She was becoming a lot more comfortable with Tsubaki’s public flirting and she found herself feeling quite happy from his display. Yuusuke however didn’t seem too pleased. He was grumbling something about Tsubaki being a bastard.

After a little over an hour, Tsubaki and Azusa were off stage and some men from Natsume’s company was coming on to talk more in depth about the game. But Ema wasn’t planning to stick around for that. Instead Ema grabbed onto Yuusuke’s wrist and pulled him towards the dressing room that the twins were using.

“Good job.” “You too.” The twins tapped their bottles of water together, as though it were sake.

Azusa brought Ema a bottle of water as well, so that she could celebrate with them. “Did you have fun today?”

“I was super cool, wasn’t I?” Tsubaki smirked at Ema who smiled back.

“Yes! I’ve never been to an event like this before, but I do love video games, so I had a lot of fun. By the way, when is it going to be released? I really want to play it.” She asked.

“I think it’s being released late next year.” Tsubaki answered. “But I’ll tell Natsume to send you a copy. Just leave it to me.”

Yuusuke cleared his throat behind me. “Excuse me, but I’m here too.” 

“Oh you’re still here?” Tsubaki joked.

“You’re making a toast and you’ve all got water.” Yuusuke mumbles, and looks almost surprised when Azusa tosses him a water as well.

“We’ve got another session coming up, so we won’t be leaving for quite some time. I’m going to tell Natsume to drive you back home.” Azusa states before going to grab his phone.

“We’ve also got an important audition tonight, so I doubt we’ll be home for dinner.” Tsubaki tells them.

“An important audition?” Ema asks, intrigued.

“Mhmm, its top secret so I can’t tell you the title but the anime that got us into voice acting in being renewed for a second season.”

“The anime that got you into voice acting…” Yuusuke thought for a moment. “Wait, you mean-” Tsubaki covered his mouth with his hand.

“I said its top secret, didn’t I? You better not go around talking about it at school!” Tsubaki told him.

“So you’re auditioning too Azu-nii?” Yuusuke asked.

Azusa nods. “I’m not auditioning for the lead though, but as the hero’s rival.”

“You two costarring as rivals sounds wonderful. I hope you get the parts!”

A knock at the door comes, before it’s opened to reveal Natsume. As Ema and Yuusuke leave, Ema calls over her shoulder. “Call me with good news!”

               

* * *

 

“I’m home” Ema said after entering the kitchen.

Juli hops from the counter to Ema’s shoulder. “Chi, was everything okay? You were with Tsubaki and Yuusuke so I was worried.”

“I was fine Juli, the event was a lot of fun.” She wasn’t sure why he was so worried. She knew that Juli wasn’t comfortable with her living in a house full of men, but she hadn’t been forced to do anything. Most of her brothers were very sweet and she meant nothing to them aside from being their little sister. Although, Ema was sure that Masaomi had felt that way as well, but based on what happened after the wedding, she wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe Ema misunderstood her other brother’s intentions as well. But it didn’t matter, Ema hasn’t said no to their advances. She really did like them and aside from not being able to choose which of them she liked best, she didn’t see an issue with her spending time with them.

“Ema, would you mind if I leave things here to you?” Ema jumped, startled by Ukyo’s presence in the kitchen. She hadn’t even noticed he was standing there. “I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it.”

“Sure, it’s no problem.” She said.

“Wataru is the only one who’s eaten but the twins, Iori, and Louis are all eating out tonight.”

“Okay.” Ema’s pocket started buzzing, opening her phone she saw a text from Fuuto, but as she opened the text her phone went black from an incoming call from Masaomi.

“Hey, unfortunately I have a patient who has suddenly fallen ill, so I can’t come home tonight.”

“But you spent the night there yesterday. Will you be okay?”

“It’ll be fine, but thank you for the concern. I need to go now though. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The line went dead leaving Ema in a disappointing silence.

Reading through Fuuto’s text next, he explained that his taping was running late and he wouldn’t be home tonight. But when he gets home they’ll watch another movie together, finishing it with a heart.

As Ema was putting her phone back in her pocket, it started ringing for the second time. ‘Oh my god!’ Slightly annoyed, Ema answered the phone without checking who was calling. “Hello?”

“Hey imouto-chan. I was planning on having dinner with you tonight, but I got stuck with having to eat with a patron.” So it was Kaname…

“Alright, I understand.”

“That’s kind of cold, don’t you think. What I’d really like is for you to say ‘Aww but I wanted to eat with my Onii-chan!’”

Before Ema could answer, Juli stole the phone from her hand, squeaking at Kaname and hung up.

Ema looked up to Ukyo, “Well it looks like it’ll just be me and Subaru tonight.”

“I used to be the one who got those calls.” Ema could see the hurt in his eyes, as he turned away for her. “Well, then, I will leave the rest to you.”

Passing Ukyo on his way into the kitchen, Subaru cheerfully greeted Ema. “Where is everyone?” He asked.

“It seems it’s just us tonight. I’ll get dinner ready right away.” Serving up their dinner, Ema watched as Subaru shoveled his food into his mouth and downed his water as quickly as physically possible.

“Thanks for the food.” He said, then turned to head for the door.

“Restless sort of guy, isn’t he?” Juli comments off-handedly.

‘I wonder if he still feels awkward…’ Ema thinks. Subaru stops half way to the door and turns back.

“I’ve been dropped from the first sting and I’m not playing in games at the moment, but I’ll get back in the regular line-up for sure.” A blush starts to tint his face, and he looks down from Ema eyes, in favor of looking at the floor. “When I do, I want you to come see me play.” Then he turned and rushed from the room.

 

* * *

 

Two days after the audition, Azusa found himself sitting underneath the big tree in their yard, going over his lines for his latest job. It was starting to get late, and it was getting fairly difficult to read, causing him to focus extra on the words, to the point that his eyes were beginning to ache. His phone started buzzing, forcing him to lose his concentration. He answered the phone when he saw his managers name pop up.

“Hello?” There was a brief pause before he could be heard once again. “Really! I got the part?” His eyes widening significantly, and Azusa nearly dropped his phone. ‘This can’t be happening.’ “What do you mean? That was supposed to be Tsubaki’s role. Have you already talked to him about this?” Looking up at the 5th floor window, Azusa could just barely see Tsubaki’s figure, retreating from the room. “I understand, I need to go.” Hanging up quickly, Azusa started towards the front doors.

Ema was standing in the mailroom, just within the doors to the complex. There was a white package in her mail slot, which she pulled out, and flipped to find the name of the sender. ‘Asahina Natsume’ she read. ‘It must be the game samples.’

About to rip open the package to look at the contents, the inner doors slammed against the wall. Jumping, Ema spotted Tsubaki making a swift exit. “Tsubaki-san?” He turned his head just enough to give her a weak smile, before leaving the house. ‘He isn’t acting like himself.’ She thought as she stared after his figure, disappearing into the night. Worried, Ema turned towards the sound of the inner doors opening for the second time.

This time Azusa ran up to her, panting slightly. “Have you seen Tsubaki?”

“He just went out.” Azusa was running out of the second set of doors even before she had finished talking. ‘Something must be wrong.’

Ema walked into the elevator and made her way up to her room, deciding to call it a night. Juli sat on her desk, welcomed her home, but he could see that there was something was bothering her.

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah, I just saw Tsubaki and Azusa downstairs, but things seemed kind of strange.” Ema sighed and fell onto her bed.

“I just hope that everything will be okay. Tsubaki seemed really upset before he left.” She said, rolling onto her side. Ema was surprised by the amount she worried about Tsubaki, she must care about him a lot more that she realized.


	5. The Consoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki and Azusa hear back about the anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters a little shorter than i expected.

Curled up in her bed, Ema looked down at the package Natsume had sent her, still unopened, that she was clutching against her chest. She had spent the past hour worrying about Tsubaki, she hadn’t heard him or Azusa come back yet and it was nearing 8pm. Ema knew something was wrong but what could it be? Shaking off the bad feeling she had, Ema ripped open the package, looking for a good distraction.

“What is that Chi?” Juli asked, sitting on her desk.

“Natsume sent me a disc of the game he’s been working on. It’s in development so I’m supposed to give him feedback on it.” Ema slid the disc into her console and sat on the floor, leaning back against her bed, with a bag of chips lying beside her. The opening credits started playing, and Tsubaki’s and Azusa’s voices came on over the dramatic music.  

She spent the next hour learning the game while Juli was passed out on Ema’s pillow. Overall the game was quite trilling, and Ema was moved by Tsubaki, and Azusa, they really were incredible. She was actually quite surprised by how moved she felt from a mere zombie game.

By the time midnight rolled around, Ema had completed the first two levels. Azusa had come home 15 minutes ago, but Tsubaki was still nowhere to be found, which concerned her. She hoped that he was alright. She continued to play until 5 in the morning, then ended up passing out on the floor, with the tv and lights all still on.

After waking up from her alarm at 7:30, Ema groaned. She had a stiff neck, and both her back and butt hurt from the floor. She ate a quick breakfast, and made herself a coffee then returned to the game, determined to finish as soon as possible, so that she could get her data to Natsume. She played for the next 10 hours, but for some reason, Ema kept getting wiped out in the desert zone every time she tried. After the 11th time she had died, Ema decided to give up and call Natsume.

They decided to meet up at a coffee shop at 7, so Ema packed up her notes, and made her way to the door. It was fairly cold outside but not unbearable so Ema shrugged on a thick jacket, before heading out into the chilly air. The coffee shop they agreed on wasn’t too far of a walk from the house, so she didn’t have too much cause to hurry. Ema leisurely strolled through the streets that were beautifully lit by the fairy light covered trees, before ducking into the shop to wait for Natsume. She sat herself at a table near the doors, and a young woman, merely a few years older than Ema came to take her order. Not three minutes later, Natsume walked through the doors, immediately spotting Ema. As he sat himself across from her, Ema could hear two women behind her, commenting to each other on Natsume’s obvious good looks.

“But it looks like he’s meeting with his girlfriend.” ‘They think we’re a couple?’ Blushing bright red, Ema considered correcting them, but it seemed that Natsume wasn’t bothered at all by their assumptions. Either that or he didn’t hear them.

A coffee was placed in front of her, forcing her out of her thoughts. “Can I get anything for you sir?” The woman asked with a soft smile.

“Just a coffee.” She left, only to return a moment later with Natsume’s drink.

“How are things going at home?” He asked her, while stirring a sugar into his drink.

“Good, I’ve gotten more used to things, in the past few months.”  

“I’m glad to hear that. So where are you getting stuck?” Natsume asked, taking out a note book to make some notes.

“The desert zone. I defeated all the mobs but I didn’t gain any levels, and I can’t beat the final boss, no matter what I do.” Scratching out a few notes, Natsume mumbled a few things to himself.

“You’ve put an awful lot of hours if you’re already at the desert level, I’m impressed. But unless you level up in the previous zone you won’t be able to beat the desert zone.” Ema nodded, writing out what Natsume was saying. “But if _you_ can’t beat it, I’m afraid we’ll have to make changes to the desert zone.”

A ringing broke our brief silence, Natsume pulled out his phone to see Azusa’s name written across his screen.

“Hello? Azusa calm down what is it?” Ema listened to Natsume but she couldn’t make out what Azusa was saying, but she could assume what this was about. “I don’t know where he is.” Natsume listened for a moment, then continued. “I’m sure he’s fine. Just give him time.” Confusion crossed Natsume’s face and he pulled the phone away from his ear to glance down at it, realizing that Azusa hung up on him.

“What the heck was that?” He muttered, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket.

“Did something happen to Tsubaki?” Ema asked him.

“Apparently he didn’t come home yesterday.” He said, wondering how she knew it was about Tsubaki.

“Yeah, he left in a hurry last night but I never found out why.”

“Could it be about that?” Natsume mumbled. “I heard something at work about the anime they auditioned for.”

“Really?” Ema’s eyes widened, and Natsume sighed, decided to tell her. It’s not like she won’t find out soon anyways.

“Ever since he found out about the new season, Tsubaki’s been saying that he wants to play the lead. He’s popular right now so the producer seemed enthusiastic about it too, but when the cast was announced, the lead had gone to another voice actor.”

“What! Why?” Ema couldn’t believe it. Tsubaki had been so excited, he was so sure that he would get the part.

“A lot goes into it, like how his voice balances with the other actors.” He explained. “But that isn’t all, the actor who was chosen to play the lead was Azusa.”

“But Azusa said he was auditioning for a different role.” Ema puzzled for a moment before Natsume continued to explain.

“It’s not uncommon for an actor to win a different role that the one they auditioned for.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Natsume pondered why Ema knew so much about their auditions. “In this case, they felt that Azusa would be a better fit for the lead”

“That role meant something special to Tsubaki. It can’t be easy to rationalize something like that for him.” Ema’s worry grew now that she knew the cause of his disappearance last night.

“I won’t say that I’m entirely unsympathetic but as it stands, Azusa has been chosen, so it’s his job to be a professional.”

Sitting in silence, Ema and Natsume finished their coffees, and left the coffee shop, making their way out into the cold night.

“I feel bad making you walk me back.” Ema told him. Natsume had ended up walked from his apartment, which was in the other direction, instead of taking his car.

“It’s not a far walk. Besides it’s already dark.” Natsume couldn’t possibly let his little sister walk herself home. “As a big brother, I could hardly abandon my little sister.”

Ema looked around them, taking in the lights, and the various decorations that were already being put up. “I guess the city is in Christmas mode already…”

“Looks like it. Do you have any plans?” Natsume asked her.

“No, not really.” Ema’s only plan was to study for her entrance exams, even though she would much rather be doing anything else.

“Whoa, I don’t want to hear such lonely words from a high school girl.” Natsume remembered how he and his brother’s used to spend their holidays back before he started working. He couldn’t believe that Ema had no plans, even though there was nothing keeping her from enjoying herself.

“Then what about you Natsume-san?”

“As if, Christmas is when toy makers rake in their biggest profits. There’s no way I can take time off at a busy time like that.” He doubted that if he tried, he would actually be able to get the time off. His boss would have his head before he allowed that.

“So in other words, you have no personal plans either, and therefore you can’t judge my lake of plans.” Ema smirked.

“Touché.” Natsume gave Ema a soft smile in return and ruffled her hair. They stood next to each other, looking at the house a mere few yards away. “Say, do you always wear your hair up like that?”

“Hmm, I guess so.” Ema said, playing with the end of her ponytail.

“I see, then-” Natsume reached for the end of his scarf and began to undo it from around his neck, then he placed it around her own. “It’s a little early to call it a Christmas present, but I can’t do anything on the day of.” Natsume brushed his finger through the hair of Ema ponytail to free it from the confines that the scarf provided. “For my poor little sister with no plans. From your poor big brother with no plans. Good night.” Natsume dropped a soft kiss on the top of Ema’s head, then turned and left in the direction they had come from.

Walking up to the front doors, Ema found Azusa sitting on the steps leading up to the large cherry blossom tree, in front of the house.

“Azusa-san? Why are you sitting outside in the cold?”

“I just felt like it. I couldn’t relax in my room.” He said looking up at the 5th floor of the house.

“If you catch a cold it will affect your work.”

“I don’t have any work that it could affect.” Confusion crossed Ema’s face.

“But the new anime…” ‘Shit I didn’t mean to say that!’

“What?” Ema covered her mouth with her hand and Azusa looked away from her.

“Natsume told you, didn’t he?” Giving a slight bow, Ema apologized. She wasn’t supposed to know, and yet here she was bringing it up. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m planning to turn down that role anyway.”

“What? You’re fine with that?” With eyes wide, Azusa turned back to Ema, starring her straight in the eye. “Even if it is for Tsubaki’s sake, turning down a role just because someone else wanted it is…”

“Keep mouthing off and I’m going to get angry.” Azusa cut in. He knew that it was an honour to have been chosen, but it wasn’t supposed to be that way. “That role belongs to Tsubaki!”

“But-” Thoughts of Natsume came back to Ema. ‘Azusa has been chosen, so it’s his job to be a professional.’

“You were the one who was chosen Azusa. You must understand the significance of being chosen.” Ema couldn’t believe that her brother was being so difficult. “Besides, I like your voice.” She spoke softly.

“That’s enough!” Azusa cut her off. “No matter what anyone says, that’s the one role I can’t do. I absolutely can’t do it. So I’m turning it down. Besides, once I turn it down, the role will…”

“You can’t be certain that the role would go to Tsubaki if you turned it down. And if you did turn it down and Tsubaki were to be chosen, I don’t think Tsubaki would be very grateful.”

“That’s not tru-”

“I wouldn’t be happy Azusa.” Ema and Azusa abruptly turned to face their white haired brother, emerging from the shadows of the building.

“Tsubaki!” Azusa face relaxed at the sight of his twin, thankful to see that he was okay.

“And here I spent the whole night trying to think of a way to convince you to take it…” Tsubaki walked towards his siblings, “But it seems Ema beat me too it.”

Pulling Azusa into a tight hug, Tsubaki dropped his head into his brother’s shoulder. “Azusa, do it for me.”

“What?”

Pulling back Tsubaki, reaching his hands up to hold his brother’s face. “I don’t want it to be anybody else. I’m your number one fan in the whole world, so I want to hear that role in your voice.”

“Alright. I’ll put on my best performance” Azusa leaned into Tsubaki, resting his forehead against his brother’s.

“Thank you Azusa.” Tsubaki placed a gentle kiss on Azusa’s lips and receive a soft smiled back. “Go call your manager.”

Nodding, Azusa reached for his phone and walked into the house, leaving Tsubaki and Ema out in the cool night.

“Come keep me company for my consolation party?”

 

* * *

They walked down to the river, a little ways from the house. Tsubaki was uncharacteristically quiet for the walk there, leaving Ema to worry if he was going to be okay. She knew how badly her brother wanted that role, and to hand it over to, none other than your own brother, well, Ema doubted that Tsubaki was actually okay with it.

“Tsubaki-san? Are you going to be alright?”

“Well to be honest, I am quite disappointed. I was the one who had wanted to become a voice actor in the first place. I merely dragged Azusa along with me, but somewhere along the way, he surpassed me.” Tsubaki admitted. Ema could hear the pain in his voice but stayed silent. “I’m not surprised by that though. It’s always been like that. Azusa’s come out on top, no matter what we did. Objectively speaking, Azusa is the better actor, and that’s why they were right to choose him for the part.”

 Ema stood there, listening to Tsubaki as he stared at the stars in the night sky. After a brief pause, Tsubaki turned towards Ema.

“Knowing that however, doesn’t make it any easier.” He finished.

“Tsubaki-san.” Ema wanted to help make him feel better, but she didn’t know how to comfort him.

“Earlier you told Azusa that you like his voice. Then what about me?”

“Of course, I like your voice too.” Ema jumped at the chance to raise his spirits as best as she could. And it was true, Ema loved Tsubaki’s voice. In fact it was his voice that ran through her head when she lay in bed trying to sleep. “I don’t know much about acting ability, but it’s not about who is better than who. I want you to stay true to who you are, because I’m certain that there are going to be roles that only you can play and-” Ema’s babbling was effectively cut off by the warmth of Tsubaki’s lips. Ema had been waiting months for this kiss, and it was perfect.

Pulling back a mere inch, Tsubaki whispered, “I’m sorry, but you know, for a depressed boy to get back on his feet, the thing he needs most is a kiss from a cute girl.” Tsubaki wrapped his arms around Ema’s back before pulling her back in.

Ema’s eyes drifted shut, and she stood on the balls of her toes in order to push her lips harder against his. It was chaste, which Ema was surprised by, but it was the most wonderful feeling. Ema gripped onto the sides of Tsubaki’s coat to hold herself against him tightly.

Breaking apart, Tsubaki held Ema tightly against his body, and mumbled into her ear. “By the way, it’s been bothering me for a while now, but isn’t this scarf men’s wear?” Tsubaki released her from the hug, with his hands lingering on her waist. “Not only that, but the design is in line with my tastes, too.”

 

* * *

“My, oh my. What have we here? Such naughty siblings, kissing out in the open, for anyone to see.” Standing behind the bushes, Hikaru made notes on what he had seen. It was already obvious to him that Ema had feelings for Tsubaki. Even without the current display of their affections that stood in front of him, he could tell. It was easily seen from the lingering looks she gave him, and the way she would blush when Tsubaki whispers in her ear. He could tell from the way she would get a drink as soon as he leaves the room after teasing her, because her mouth was too dry, and the sweet smiles she sent his way when she thought no one was watching her. It was actually surprising that his brothers didn’t know, they really must be oblivious.

Hikaru also noticed the way she had been yearning for him to kiss her for weeks now. And now, here they were, holding each other close, and staring into each other’s eyes, like star crossed lovers.

Tsubaki was definitely the brother that Ema cared for the most right now, but Hikaru had to wonder, would Tsubaki come out on top, or would one of the others surpass him. There were certainly several of his brothers who were in the game, whether all of them were known by Ema or not.

And Hikaru certainly couldn’t forget the way she had kissed Subaru at the wedding, or Masaomi after the wedding. Hikaru let out a soft chuckle at the memory of Wataru telling him what had happened. And he certainly couldn’t ignore that there was clearly something going on between her and Fuuto although he had yet to figure out what exactly that was.

Hikaru couldn’t wait for his other brothers to make their moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru is so weird, following Ema around. I'll try to put out the next chapter soon.


	6. Hikaru's Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few confessions, some smut, quarrels, and one very amused brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus' on the flower viewing and Subaru's basketball game

How could this have happen. Ema released a groan, effectively grasping the attention of the brother’s in the room. Mostly ignoring their concern for the moment, Ema knelt in front of the empty fridge. What were they going to do for dinner?

“There aren’t any ingredients for dinner.” Ema picked herself up off the floor, and turned towards her brothers.

“Now that I think about it, Ukyo has been quite busy with a case so he must not have gotten around to it yet.” Masaomi filled them in.

“Must be tough for Mr. Lawyer.” Tsubaki slumped into the chair beside Azusa, followed by a well-timed growling of his stomach.

“I can go buy some right now.” Ema took off her apron and reached for her purse, but was cut off by Tsubaki, whose hand clasped her shoulder.

“Today it’s only the five of us and Subaru so why don’t we just eat out?” Tsubaki suggested.

“Then can we go flower viewing? We haven’t gone yet! I want to go!” Wataru bounced around the kitchen chanting.

“I suppose that’s fine.” Azusa put down his script and turned to face Ema.

“I’ll let Subaru know, and I’ll invite Natsume since he seems to be free.” Tsubaki walks out of the room with his phone to his ear, while Ema, Azusa, Masaomi and Wataru put on their coats and got ready to leave.

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Masaomi asks, reaching for his wallet.

“Fried chicken!” Tsubaki called from the other room followed by some mumbling.

“Don’t forget the beer.” Azusa reminds them.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on a blanket underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree, Ema sat with Azusa, eating the fried chicken. They watched a drunken Tsubaki entertain a group of young women, and looking behind her, Ema could see Masaomi and Wataru feeding the ducks in the river.

‘This is nice’ Ema thought, looking back at Tsubaki right as Natsume took a seat next to his brother. Stealing some chicken from Azusa, Natsume turned to watch Tsubaki, when they all got a little surprise. Tsubaki had been singing a sweet love song, making the girls go crazy, but when the song was over, he made a little announcement that no one had been expecting.

“That was for my beautiful girlfriend who I love so much!” Ema suddenly felt nauseous. She hoped that he was just saying that because she is going to feel horrible if she finds out Tsubaki has been cheating on someone with her. “I love you Ema!”

Ema’s stomach was in the process of doing little flips and her heart started racing. She wasn’t certain whether it was because Ema enjoyed Tsubaki calling her his girlfriend, or if she was mortified that he did it so publically. Some of their brother’s even heard it, and if Natsume’s reaction to those words were anything to go on, Tsubaki was going to be in some serious shit, because he looked pissed.

Ema couldn’t fathom what would cause Tsubaki to say that. They weren’t even dating! Tsubaki walked back to the blanket, and sunk down to sit, a little too close, to Ema, and she could feel his warm breath on her cool skin as he whispered into her ear.

“I really do love you Ema.” Normally she was fairly comfortable with Tsubaki’s flirting, enjoyed it even, but this was far more than she was used too. A flush appeared on her cheeks, and at the feeling of his lips brushing against her skin, she scrambled to her feet.

“I’m going to go get more drinks.” Frantically, Ema made her way out of the park. She found herself watching Tsubaki as she walked away from him. He had the cutest confused look on his face that brought a smile to Ema’s lips. Ema turned to look in the direction she was heading, only to be stopped in her tracks. Her face had hit something warm and solid, bringing a blush to her cheeks. She had run directly into someone on the stairs. Just her luck.

“Oh! Gomen!” Ema looked up to the adorable face that she knew so well. “Subaru-san! You made it.” Although Ema was grateful that it had been Subaru and not some stranger, she could feel her cheeks growing hotter, this was so much more embarrassing.

“Yeah, where are you going?” Looking past Ema, he could see his brother’s arguing in the park.

“To get more drinks.” She said in a hurry. Subaru knew that Ema was a little distraught as he had watched her rush from the park, which was why he made sure she ran into him, rather than her hurting herself by tripping on the steps. He could only assume it her distress was caused by whatever it was that had the triplets arguing.

“I’ll help you.” Subaru turned around and walked back in the direction he had just come with Ema. Even with his hunger, he would prefer to spend some time with her rather than join his arguing brothers any day. At the store, they picked out two large bottles of juice and headed back in the direction of the park.

With his unoccupied hand, Subaru reached for Ema’s, intertwining their fingers then slowed down their pace. He didn’t get to spend very much time with Ema, so he wanted to make this last, besides he had some good news for her.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Subaru looked at her, but clearly she wasn’t sure of what he meant. “I’m back on the starting line-up. I want you to come and see me play at the next game.” Subaru stopped walking, pulling Ema’s hand, forcing her to turn back and face him. “I want to win for you.”

Ema looked into Subaru’s eyes, she could see his determination, and desperation. If going to the game was going to help motivate him, there was no way the Ema would say no.

“Of course I’ll come.” She spoke softly and gave his hand a squeeze. Ema had wanted to see him play anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Natsume, are you drinking more? Drink more!” Walking into the park, Ema could hear Tsubaki’s slurred words, and she could see him passing Natsume a beer. How much had they drank while she was away? There were several cans littering the ground around them, which concerned Ema since Tsubaki was already quite drunk when she had left. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since she had left to get the juice. How had they even managed to finish off that many beers? Masaomi, having joined the triplets, was nursing one of his own, but Ema could tell he was clearly sober. Refusing the drink, Natsume stood and nodded to Ema and Subaru.

“I need to clear my head.” Ema made out, his words nearly unidentifiably, then he left, walking down the path. Natsume’s head felt heavy from the alcohol and he needed some time to sober up. He didn’t like the thought of being this drunk in public, especially when Ema was with them, so he walked down the path, in the direction of Wataru.

‘Is he still feeding the ducks?’ He thought. Natsume noticed his brother hanging over the edge of the railing, trying to get as close as possible to the ducks and his big brother instinct set in. Running, more like stumbling down the path, Natsume hurried to his youngest brother.

As his luck would have it, Wataru jumped off the railing, seemingly started by something, and fell to the ground. Natsume’s mind went blank, he was too close to Wataru, and there was nothing he could do in his current state of intoxication to slow himself down in time. Natsume barreled into Wataru, and flew over the railing.

‘Well fuck.’ As if in slow motion, Natsume watched the water come closer and closer. Excepting the inevitable, he entered the river, having given up on caring. The water actually felt quite nice against his heated skin, so he simply sat there, starring back at Wataru.

 

* * *

 

Ema knelt next to Masaomi, as she watched Natsume leave. He was stumbling down the path, pushing past people as though his life depended on it. Confused and somewhat offended by his actions, wondering whether he was running from them, or towards something. Ema looked ahead of Natsume, to the place he was rush towards. Ema’s eyes widened when she saw Wataru, nearly hanging completely over the railing, with his feet in the air, reaching for the water. Standing abruptly, Ema followed Natsume’s lead and started running towards Wataru. She could hear her brother’s questioning why she was leaving but it seemed they caught on after a moment. Even in his drunken state, Natsume was faster that Ema, she was so lose but not close enough to stop Natsume from going over the railing.

Ema knelt next to Wataru to check him over for any injuries, but he seemed alright, just a little startled by what happened. Tsubaki strode past her to the railing and reached his hand over, clasping onto Natsume’s to drag him out.

“Ah, Na-kun’s completely soaked.” Wataru said as he watched his dripping brother. “Why did you fall in the river?” Ema could almost laugh at how oblivious Wataru could be.

“Big brother Natsume likes to swim.” Tsubaki’s laughter rang in her ears, and she watched as he let go of his brother’s hand, causing him to fall back into the water.

“Leave it there Tsubaki.” Azusa said as he pulled Natsume out of the river.

 

* * *

 

Subaru cleaned up their things after he saw Natsume fall in the river and followed after the rest of his siblings.

‘Of course it would be his fault that our day out would be ruined.’ Subaru scoffed. When he reached them, Ema was kneeling in front of Natsume, drying off his face and hair as best as she could with her handkerchief. Jealously coursing through his veins, he glared at his brother with bitterness evident in his expression.

“Why don’t you come back and shower at our place?” Azusa suggests. Nodding Natsume gets to his feet and follows Tsubaki and Azusa. Ema watched Natsume whack Tsubaki in the back of the head, causing her to giggle.

“Did any water splash on you?” Ema checked over Wataru’s clothes.

“No, I’m not like Na-kun, I won’t get wet.” Wataru beamed up at Ema. Taking Ema’s hand, Wataru dragged her to follow after the twins, with Subaru and Masaomi at their sides.

 

* * *

 

A hot shower was exactly what Natsume needed. The steam helped clear his head of the lingering dizziness, leaving him with a dull throbbing pain. Drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked for the clothes that Azusa had left for him.

Natsume left the bathroom, and on his way to make himself a coffee, he found Subaru reading in the living room. When Subaru noticed Natsume’s presence, he stood to make his escape but Natsume stopped him.

“I read the ‘Monthly Basketball’. They say you’re a little down.”

“Natsu-nii, you don’t know anything.” Subaru wouldn’t even look at him. “Leave me alone.”

Natsume stood there, watching Subaru head up the stair, and towards the elevator. They used to be so close and this distance between them caused Natsume great pain. It’s been several years since Subaru had started acting cold towards him, and although he knew the reason, mending the rift was harder than he had originally expected, in fact it was starting looking like it was impossible.

Sighing, Natsume walked to the kitchen and made himself a much needed coffee. Masaomi walked into the kitchen then, offering Natsume a ride back to his apartment.

Offering his eldest brother a grateful nod, they left. ‘At least I don’t have to walk home in the cool night.

 

* * *

 

 A week had passed, and November was officially over. Ema had learned from Masaomi that Ukyo’s birthday was in a few days, and that her eldest brothers were taking a trip for the weekend to celebrate. Ema was sad that she wouldn’t be able to celebrate Ukyo’s birthday with them, but she supposed that she could still find a way to show him she cares. Ema walked into the kitchen to help Ukyo with dinner, distracted by the colossal hunk of meat sitting on the counter. Ema wondered over to stand next to Ukyo, mouth hanging open as she stared down at the venison.

“In compensation for not having any food in the house last week, we’re going to have a feast tonight.” Ukyo reached for a bowl and started mixing spices together, making a rub. “Can you cut the meat for me?”

“I’ve never cut meat this size.” Ema admitted softly. Looking up from the meat in front of her, Ema met Ukyo’s gaze. “How do you want me to cut it?”

“Grip the meat with one hand and cut along the tendon-” Ukyo looked at Ema and chuckled. She was blinking at him with a confused look on her face. ‘She doesn’t understand I word I’m saying.’

If asked, Ukyo would swear that he solely wanted to show Ema how to properly cut it, but in his heart he knew that wasn’t the reason. There were several ways that he could have shown her but none of them would give him the chance to be near her. So he stepped in behind her, reaching his arms around her body and placing his hands over her own. He could feel the heat in his cheeks spreading down to his shoulders, as Ema relaxed in him arms.

Pressing down on the knife hand, he guided it through the meat for the first time. Although he was sure that Ema would be fine now, he pressed his chest into her back, and brought the knife back the rest on the meat again, cutting off another thick slice.

Ukyo had missed the warmth of another body, it had been so long. Mortified, he could actually feel his cock hardening at the pleasant feeling of Ema being so close to him. He hoped that she couldn’t feel his erection.

 

* * *

 

Hikaru had collected some interesting data on Ema’s relationships with his brothers since the day they had met. To him it seemed that Ema favoured Tsubaki but every once in a while he would catch the loving gazes Ema would send to Masaomi, or the way she would blush every time she would encounter Fuuto, or Subaru. Those weren’t surprising to Hikaru, however he was surprised when he caught Ema checking out Kaname. And how Ema would drop everything to help out Azusa with running lines. And not to mention how Ema had dried Natsume off when they had gone flower viewing, and she was leaning a little too close. Yes Hikaru was of course lurking around the park, he couldn’t help himself, Ema was just too intriguing. Which meant he had also seen her walking, hand in hand with Subaru.

All of these occurrences were starting to accumulate and Hikaru was having a little too much fun. He had created a chart to keep track of each interaction, and he had even started a new novel revolving around his siblings.

And Hikaru’s fun wasn’t even close to over. As he walked into the kitchen, and he took in the sight of Ukyo and Ema, his joyful smile turned into a devilish grin. This may just his favourite yet.

 

* * *

 

Ema could feel Ukyo’s breath on her neck as he gave her instructions while he guided her hands. His chest was so warm against her back, and she noticed that he sounded a little out of breath. It was merely by accident that she found the reason. She had pushed back into his warmth and brushed up against his hardness. Heat immediately made its way to her cheeks, from the quiet moan he produced.

When Ema had said that she wanted to show Ukyo she cared, this wasn’t what she had meant. Her intentions were to help him with dinner, and with anything else he could need, but if this is what he wanted, she wasn’t going to deny him.

Ema rolled her ass back against his crotch and she marveled at the groan he let loose. She felt lips on her neck, leaving soft kisses, and nipping softly. Thankfully Ukyo was more considerate than Tsubaki, and he didn’t leave any marks.

Ukyo gripped Ema’s hips, and pulled her back to meet his cock once more before he reached down to her own heat, rubbing her through her panties. Ukyo could feel how wet she was and an animalistic growl ripped from his lips as he pulled Ema’s panties to the side.

Ema whimpered as she felt Ukyo push two fingers into her as he rolled his cock to rub against her ass. Her head rolled back onto Ukyo’s shoulder, mouth open in a silent moan, as he curled his fingers inside of her. The pleasure she felt was incredible, it felt so much better than when she did it herself, and when he started rubbing his thumb over her clit she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She could feel the pressure in the stomach building and a cry left her. Ema reached up a hand to grasp Ukyo’s hair, and pulled his head to bring his lips back down to her neck.

“I’m coming Ukyo!” Ema’s breathy words went straight to his extremely hard cock. When she stopped trembling against him, Ema righted her clothes and turned to Ukyo. She looked down to his obvious bulge and smirked at Ukyo. She traced the outline of his dick with one finger and worked the button of his pants with her other hand. As she was pushing the fly down, they heard a door close in the hallway just off the kitchen.

“Fuck!” Ukyo rushed to adjust himself in his pants, and turned back to the large piece of meat that had yet to be cut. Running his hands under the tap, Ukyo tried to start up a normal conversation. “How’s it coming along?”

Ema looked down at the meat, holding the knife above it. She pressed down, working to cut another thick slice off. “I’ll be done in a minute.” Ema continued to work, trying to ignore the wetness seeping down her thighs.

 

* * *

 

Hikaru couldn’t help himself. He found great joy in being a cock block to his brothers, besides Ukyo should know better than hooking up with their little sister in the kitchen. So, as soon as he saw Ema reaching for his pants, Hikaru quietly made his way back down the hall, opening and shutting a door, loud enough to put a halt to the scene in the kitchen. A large grin formed on his lips at the sound of Ukyo cursing.

He walked back into the room to find Ema cutting the meat again and Ukyo washing his hands. There were so many ways that Hikaru could fuck with Ukyo at that moment. But for starters he would have to make everything uncomfortable.

“What are you two flirting about?” Hikaru was pleased at the blush on both Ema and Ukyo’s faces. Ema’s eyes widened but she continued to cut the meat in front of her. He was also pleased at the fact that Ukyo wouldn’t even meet his gaze.

“You- We-” And he was stuttering. Hikaru’s grin grew, his plan was going perfectly. “When did you get here?”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that you were flirting, but I wouldn’t let one of the other’s catch you next time. I don’t think they would be too pleased.”

Finishing, Ema turned to Ukyo to let him know. “I’ve got some homework I need to finish up now.” Ema hurried out of the kitchen, avoiding Hikaru’s eyes as she did so.

“We weren’t flirting. She just wanted to learn how to cut the meat.” Ukyo mumbled, returning to making the rub. “I have no interest in Ema like that!”

“Then why is it that when you reached for her hand the nape of your neck red?”

‘He’s been here since then?’ Ukyo internally cursed.

“And if you aren’t interested in her, then why do you have a massive boner right now?” Hikaru relished the look of realization in Ukyo’s eyes. “You aren’t the only one who wants her, and you’re not the only one who’s been withher.” Hikaru winked and walked from the room, leaving Ukyo to process what he had just been told.

Ukyo could feel a puling in his head adding to the pain he was feeling from his neglected cock. ‘What does he mean I’m not the only one who’s been with her? Has she slept with some of my brothers? He’s probably talking about Tsubaki, he does flirt with Ema every chance he gets. But what if it isn’t just Tsubaki?’ That did the trick. His dick was definitely soft now.

 

* * *

 

Ema sat on her floor playing Zombie Hazard and collecting as much data for Natsume as she could after she left Hikaru and Ukyo. It was 20 minutes after the made her escape that a knock came at her door. Dropping the controller, Ema cautiously made her way to her door. Opening it slowly, Ema peeked through the crack, prayer it wasn’t Hikaru, she couldn’t deal with that, not right now. Thankfully it wasn’t Hikaru’s face she was met with, but rather the blond brother that she had just left. He gave her a soft smile, and Ema opened the door completely for him to come in.

Ukyo wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her. Sitting on Ema’s bed, he turned towards her and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for what I did Ema, it was inappropriate of me and I apologize for not having the self-control to stop myself.” Keeping his eyes on the floor, Ukyo waited for Ema tell him to get out. But it didn’t come. They simply sat in silence and Ukyo was sure that was worse. He felt the bed give a little as Ema sat beside him.

“I’m not mad at you Ukyo. You don’t need to apologize to me.” Ukyo’s eyes met Ema’s, and he knew she was being sincere.

‘How can she not be repulsed by me? According to Hikaru, Ema has been fooling around with a few of my brothers as well but that doesn’t mean she should be okay with what I did.’ Ukyo pondered this for a moment before voicing his question.

“It was illegal, I could go to prison for statutory rape! Not to mention you’re my sister.” He was going to lose his job and he was going to go to jail. Ukyo’s breathing started to pick up then, and Ema started to talk softly in his ear. Ema knew a panic attack when she saw one, and although she has never needed to help someone through it, she knew how to calm her own.

“Ukyo, listen to my voice.” Ema rubbed Ukyo’s back as they counted his breaths. Ema gave him a soft smile after a few minutes, when his breathing slowed and he looked up to her.

“How did you-” Ukyo’s voice was quiet, barely even audible. He had never had an attack pass so quickly before. Usually he felt like his chest was closing up, but with Ema there, he didn’t feel that. He felt safe.

“I used to get them when I was younger. Whenever my dad left for a trip I would get worried that I would never see him again.” Ema continued to run her hand up and down her brothers back. “I care about you, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Ema hoped he understood. She wasn’t going to call the cops, or press charges. In her eyes, Ukyo didn’t rape her, she wanted it. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, Ema whispered one last thing in her brother’s ear.

“You mean a lot to me Onii-chan. I’m not going to say anything that could get you in trouble.”

Ukyo nodded and dropped a kiss on the top of Ema head. Then got up and left without a word.

Ema sat on her bed, watching her brother leave. Before he closed the door, Juli ran into the room.

“Chi! What was that wolf doing in your room?” Juli hoped onto the desk. “He didn’t do anything funny, did he?”

Ema shook her head. “No Juli, we were just talking.” Juli huffed, turning away from Ema, looking instead at the calendar sitting next to him.

“Why is that day marked?” He asked.

“That’s the day of Subaru-sans match.” Ema told him.

“You’re actually going to cheer him on?” Juli squeaked.

“Of course I am, cheering your family on is normal.” Ema looked at the calendar longingly. Only three more days to wait.

 

* * *

 

Those three days went by faster than Ema was expecting. With Ukyo, Masaomi, and Kaname gone, Ema was left with a lot of things to do around the house, and with homework on top of her duties, the time flew by. Ema left for Subaru’s game a half hour before it started. She had never been to a basketball game before, and a few days ago she hadn’t even understood the rules, but nonetheless, she was excited to see Subaru play. She wanted to be there to support him, and hopefully he will be able to get out of his slump. She found a seat in the stands, and waited for the game to start.

The beginning of the game was somewhat boring. The team was losing by one point and Subaru wasn’t even playing, but after the first quarter ended, things started to get more interesting.

To her surprise, Natsume showed up during the break between the first and second quarter, taking the seat behind Ema.

“What are you doing here?” Natsume asked, placing a hand on Ema’s shoulder.

“Subaru-san asked me to come.”

“Meiji University, player substitution.” Cut off by the announcers, Ema and Natsume turned to look at the court. “Replacing number 7, Yamada-kun, is number 14 Asahina-kun.”

A bright smile cross Ema’s lips. Finally she saw Subaru running onto the court.

 

* * *

 

Subaru stomach was in knots. He sat on the bench waiting, his coach promised to put him into the game, but when? He watched the buzzer count down to zero, calling the first quarter, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, his coach stood watching the game.

“Go warm up Asahina-kun. You’re going out at the start of the second quarter.” Excitement surpassed his nervousness, and he quickly went off to the side to stretch out his muscles. Today was the day. He was going to win this game for Ema, then he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. It was foolproof.

As he jogged onto the court, he looked up into the stands, meeting the eyes of the girl he loved. Giving her a shy smile, he turned to his teammate. They were down by one, and he was determined to change that immediately.

Receiving the ball, Subaru took control of the court. He passed the ball, only to get it back a second later. Driving to the net, he laid the ball up, scoring a basket in the first minute. He felt good, focused.

Meiji was able to keep the lead, but never by more than two points all game. In the fourth quarter, Sensen, took the lead by two points, and the clock was nearing zero. 10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8 seconds, Subaru could feel his stomach knotting again. 7 seconds, 6 seconds. He was getting desperate, he had promised Ema a win. Intercepting a pass, Subaru ran down the court. 5 seconds, 4 seconds. He had a choice, get a basket and go into a shootout, or go for the win. 6 seconds. It wasn’t a hard decision, Subaru wanted to win this game himself. 3 seconds, 2 seconds. He neared the three point line, never crossing it, and took the shot with a second to spare. He stopped breathing when he heard the buzzer, merely watching the ball as it fell. Cheers broke out across his teammates, and the stands, as the ball fell through the hoop.

His teammates crowded him, giving him pats on the back, one even giving him a hug, but Subaru didn’t pay them any attention, all his thoughts, and his eyes, were on Ema, with her bright smile, and cheers. He gave her a wide smile before his team dragged him off into the dressing rooms.

 

* * *

 

That was a very exciting introduction to the sport, and she was so happy that Subaru made the winning shot. Ema left the stadium with Natsume, chatting away about the game.

“It looks like it’s going to storm.” Natsume pointed out. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Natsume’s phone started ringing, and a groan passed his lips. “Give me a minute. I sort of ditched work for this.” He took a few steps away and Ema sat on a nearby ledge.

“Hey!” Ema heard a man calling out. She looked in the direction of the sports complex.

“Subaru-san?” Ema stood just as Subaru reached her.

“I did it!” Subaru pulled her into a hug, picked her up and spun. “It’s all thanks to you.” He said after placing her back on the ground. Backing away slightly, Subaru slid his hands to her hips. A blush rose on his cheeks, but he refused to break eye contact.

“Do you have someone that you like?” Subaru asked. Faces of several of her brothers flashed through Ema’s mind. What was she supposed to tell him? “Or someone you’re going out with?”

Well, that she can answer. “There isn’t anyone I’m dating.”

Subaru’s grin widened. “Then I want you to always be by my side.” He leaned down and presses a chaste kiss to Ema’s cheek. “I need you.”

Ema opened her mouth but it wasn’t her voice she heard.

“Subaru!” Ema looked over to where Natsume stood, then back to Subaru. A puzzled look had crossed his face as he glared at Natsume.

“Natsu-nii? What are you doing here?” There was no bite to what he said, simply confusion.

“That’s my question. Shouldn’t you be with your team?” Ema looked at the two brothers stare each other down. It was obvious that something had gone down between the two, from the look on Subaru’s face, it was serious. “Just because you played good this game doesn’t mean you’ve won the tournament. Don’t act like a big shot, go back inside.”

“I don’t want to hear this from someone who doesn’t put any effort into their work!” As Ema looked between her brothers, she could feel the beginnings of the icy cold rain dripping down her face. Turning away from Natsume, Subaru looked into Ema’s eyes. “Think about what I said okay?” He smile and left a kiss on her forehead before heading inside the building right as the rain started to pick up.

“Are you going out with Subaru?” Natsume asked.

“I don’t know anymore.” She looked to the retreating form of Subaru. She was fairly certain that he just asked her out.

Natsume looked down at the shivering form of his sister. Shrugging over his jacket, he pulled it tightly around Ema’s shoulders. She sighed and followed Natsume to his car.

As they sat in the dry car, neither spoke. Natsume drove Ema back to the house and only as Ema was getting out of the car did he speak. “I saw you and Subaru at the wedding.”

“You did?” A furious blush overtook Ema’s pale complexion.

“But I have also heard some things from Tsubaki, so I’m asking you because I don’t want you or any of my brothers to get hurt. Do you have feelings for one of them?” The blush on her cheeks spread. She knew Natsume was blunt but it didn’t make her answer any easier to say.

“I can’t make a choice between them. I care about everyone dearly, but when I came here, I was excited because I was going to have so many new siblings.” She looked Natsume dead in the eye, forcing her blush to diminish. “I love them, but I don’t love one of them, more than another.”

Natsume nodded, and Ema closed the door to the car, vanishing into the house. When he asked her, it was a mere curiosity. He never would have guessed Ema loved them. He thought that she just couldn’t bring herself to tell them no. It wouldn’t have surprised him, his brothers weren’t exactly docile people.

 

* * *

 

Subaru got home late and he was exhausted. Crashing onto the couch across from the elevator, Subaru buried his head into a throw pillow. He heard some squeaks coming from his feet, and he looked down to find Ema’s pet squirrel.

Happiness flooded his body as he realized he had gotten his confession to Ema over with. There was nothing left to do but wait for her answer. He hoped he wouldn’t wait too long. “I asked your owner to be my girlfriend today.” Cheeks turning rosy, and stomach full of butterflies, Subaru cuddled a pillow into his stomach. “Do you think she’s thinking about me right now?”

Rage overtook Juli. He was going to kill this wolf if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo always seems like the cool collected brother but i like to think that is just a facade. Ukyo's bake story is going to come soon and you'll all know why.


	7. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I'm just about ready for Christmas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took so long to update! I'll try to update the next chapter sooner next time but with school and work I never know when I'm going to find time. Sorry this is kind of a short chapter.

The majority of the month of December passed by in a blur. Ema’s days and nights were spent preparing for final exams, leaving her with little to no time to relax. The never ending list of things to study was starting to wear her down. She wanted to go to Meiji University, but every time she opened her books, she felt that her dream was hopeless. There was no way she would get into Meiji if she couldn’t even pass her second year exams. She wasn’t retaining any of the information she went over and her exams were in a matter of days.

Groaning, Ema sank down onto the couch. The past couple weeks have been hectic to say the least. Her brothers were all busy, either working, or studying, leaving them with little to no time for anything else. Peering around her, Ema inspected the living room. Cringing at the dirt and dust that covered a large portion of the room, Ema rose and headed towards the hall, she needed a break anyway.

Ema rummaged through the closet and pulled out a vacuum, getting to work. After sucking up all the dirt, she dusted all the shelves, then polished the hard wood floor. A pleased sigh left her lips as she took in the site of the freshly cleaned room. Satisfied with her work, Ema laid back down on the couch, content. Now that she was finally feeling relaxed, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. She only intended to lay down for a minute, and she was startled when Masaomi accidentally woke her an hour later.

“You’re exhausted Ema. Go back to sleep.” Shaking her head, Ema sat up and curled her knees into her chest.

“I don’t have time, I need to-” Eyes drifting closed, a heavy yawn forced its way out. “-study.”

“That’s pointless if you’re too tired to remember anything.” Pressing a kiss into her temple, Masaomi pulled Ema’s body against his, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we go somewhere during the break?”

Ema lifted her head to look at her brother. “It would be a nice treat after your exams are over. You and Yuusuke have both been working too hard.” A vacation sounded wonderful. Ema hadn’t been on a vacation since she was little, and even then it was only because she was too young for her father to leave home alone.

“But don’t you have to work?”

“I can take some time off, and I’m sure our brothers will agree to a break.” Ema nodded and gave him a soft smile. “Have you ever been snowboarding?”

“No. I never learned how.”

“We can teach you. We used to go to the mountain every year, but it’s been quite some time since we last went.” Some of Masaomi’s favourite memories came from those trips, and he wanted to share that with Ema. He knew that her father was never around and she didn’t have much of a childhood. He wanted to give her everything, to make her happy and show her things she could never have imagined. “I know the triplets have been dying to go back. Does that sound good?”

Excitement bubbled up in Ema’s chest. Since the day Ema had moved into this house, she wanted to be a family, she wanted to do things that families did. This was the best possible opportunity Ema could ask for. Not to mention it would be a nice way to celebrate after the exams. “It sounds perfect!” She smiled and her head dropped back to his shoulder after a second yawn.

Chuckling, Masaomi brushed Ema’s hair out of her face. “Good, now to get some sleep. You can’t spend all of your time studying.”

Nodding, Ema placed a kiss on his cheek then rose from the couch and made her way to the elevator. This was going to be a good break.

* * *

 

Following Ema around was proving to be quite the show. Watching her fall deeper and deeper in love with his brothers was very entertaining and it was great material for his novel. Standing in the kitchen, Hikaru watched Ema leave Masaomi and a wide smile formed across his lips. The way Masaomi’s eyes were fixated on her as she left him, and how Ema looked back longingly just before she was out of sight, brought so much joy to him.

Hikaru was sure that Ema loved Masaomi more than his other brothers, but the differences in their ages made things difficult for them. Masaomi was always busy at work, or caring for Wataru, which didn’t leave much time for the two to be together. Also the age gap meant that Masaomi couldn’t understand a lot of things about Ema, things that his younger brothers were able to relate to.

Hikaru was certain Ema loved Masaomi but love wasn’t going to win this war alone, and Hikaru was convinced that Masaomi knew this as well. He was planning something.

* * *

 

That night, at dinner, Masaomi told everyone the plan to leave for the mountain on Christmas night. Conversations erupting all around the table, excitement evident in most of her brothers. Ukyo explained that he wouldn’t be able to go, since he was in the middle of a case, and Fuuto had a concert, but he said he would be able to join them in the New Year. Louis wasn’t interested, Iori didn’t want to take a break from preparing for his entrance exams and Subaru couldn’t risk hurting himself right before winter training, so he decided to stay home. That left 9 of them to head up after the family Christmas dinner.

Exams were in three days, Christmas was in four, and in five days, Ema would be on the slopes. She could deal with studying for the next few days now that she had something to look forward too. Ukyo and Kaname cleaned up after dinner to giving everyone studying a break from chores, and Ema rushed to her room, now rested from her midday nap, she jumped right back into the stack of books on her desk.

Startled by a knock at the door, Ema checked the clock to see two hours had passed already. At some point she had migrated to the floor, books lying in disarray all around her. Half buried beneath her homework, Ema called for whoever was at the door to come in. Tsubaki entered her room and his laughter, she was certain, could be heard throughout the complex.

“You are the messiest studier I have ever seen!” Well she couldn’t deny that, her room looked like a tornado blew through it. Her hair was tangled and her hands were covered in ink, there were even some smudges on her face. “Here, I brought you some tea.” Accepting the hot mug, Ema inhaled the steam. It was her favourite kind. Her heart swelled, and she was unsure of how to express her gratitude.

Tsubaki took a seat next to her, he picked up a few of the papers she was going over and cringed. His least favourite subject, math.

Ema took a long sip of the drink, and sighed from the warmth spreading through her chest. She put it on the table next to her bed, and turned back to Tsubaki. A giggle erupted from her at the sight of his disgust for the subject. Affection welled throughout her, burying her head in his chest, Ema reached her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly.

A hand pushing into her messy hair, and lips brushed against her forehead. It wasn’t common that Ema received such gentle touches from Tsubaki, normally it was all teasing brush of fingers along her skin and passionate kisses, and she was extreme thankful for this moment.

Ema was suddenly very tired. Maybe it was from exhaustion, or maybe it was from the comfort of being in Tsubaki’s arms, but either way, Ema’s eye lids were becoming heavy. Breathing in his delicious scent and nuzzling into his chest once more, Ema drifted off.

Tsubaki sat there for a few minutes, simply listening to the sound of Ema’s slowed breathing. Glad that his plan was working, Tsubaki lifted Ema, and carried her to her bed.

Sleeping down the hall from his sister, Tsubaki had heard her up at all hours of the night for the past week, and he hated the look of exhaustion that adorned Ema’s face each day so he did the only thing he could think of. He slipped a sleep aid into her tea, much like Masaomi used to do for him.

After pulling a blanket over her body, Tsubaki leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Whispering a sweet ‘good night’, he slipped back into the hallway and quietly shut her door behind him.

 

* * *

Ema woke to the sound of the elevator chiming and the quite conversation going on in the hall. Her room was too bright from the sun streaming in through her window, but her body felt too heavy and she couldn’t bring herself to close the curtain.

Tangling her arms in her blankets, Ema peered at the abundance of notes strewn across her floor. She definitely didn’t want to deal with that when she felt so incredibly comfortable. Burying her head back into her pillows to hide herself from the early morning light, Ema enjoyed the warmth of her blankets for a moment before panic started to sink in. Ema threw her blankets back and scrambled back to her notes.

‘I slept too long!’ Chewing on her bottom lip, Ema rifled through the mess, searching for where she had left off the night before.

Only two days left and three subjects left to finish. Hopefully no one else would deter her from her studying.

* * *

 

Ema walked out of the classroom and leaned up against the closest wall. Relief washed over her as she slid down the wall to wait for Yuusuke to finish. Ema could feel the stress from the past few weeks wither away, leaving excitement in its place. Tomorrow she would see her father and Ms. Miwa, who were coming home for Christmas dinner, then she would be spending the next week at a lodge in the mountains.

After a few minutes, Yuusuke walked out of the classroom looking utterly defeated. Ema gavehim a questioning look, to which she received a tired smile.

Yuusuke reached his hand toward her, pulling her up, and mumbled a quick, ‘I think I passed’ before turning towards the doors. Ema interlaced their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’m sure you did great!” She said, pushing through the doors, and walking out into the bitter cold air.

The train ride home was quiet. Yuusuke sat, leaning up against Ema, resting his head atop hers. The exhaustion from the past few weeks caught up with them and they soon dozed off. Thankfully Ema woke when she did, for only moments later did she hear the announcement signaling her that the train was quickly approaching their stop. Nudging Yuusuke, she watched his dark red eyes open, blinking away his tiredness, and his cheeks darken from embarrassment. Mumbling a quick apology, Yuusuke rose and pulled Ema off the train.

Eyes alight with the excitement for their upcoming trip, a new found energy engulfed Yuusuke, filling their walk home with constant chatter of the week to come. Ema looked up at her red haired brother, who she found beaming down at her.

“I can teach you to snowboard and we’ll drink hot chocolate at night.” A smile pulled at Ema’s lips as she took in Yuusuke’s eager expression. She could feel his enthusiasm rolling off him, feeding her own.

“That sounds perfect!”

* * *

 

Waking up Christmas morning to a house full of people was nothing like Ema would have expected. She had always pictured sitting in the living room, handing out presents and drinking tea while listening to soft music fill the room, but what she got was absolute chaos. A few of her brothers were still asleep at noon, the living room was overflowing with wrapped boxes and Wataru was running around the building, yelling at the top of his lungs to wait up Kaname and Fuuto.

At half past noon, Natsume walked through the door with her father and Ms. Miwa in tow, bearing more boxes to add to the already too full room. Natsume greeted Ema, pressing a kiss to her cheek before wondering to the living room to empty his arms. Next Ms. Miwa wrapped her arms around Ema, offering a simple ‘Merry Christmas’ and a promise to harass Ema about her sons later in the day. After being released from Ms. Miwa’s arms, she found herself immediately engulfed in the father’s tight embrace. Giggling as she felt herself being lifted off the floor, Ema wrapped her own arms around her father’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder. It was true that Ema no longer felt lonely, living with her brothers saw to that, but there was still a piece of her heart that longed for her father.

She felt the scratchy beard across her cheek before his warm lips were pressed against her temple. Sighing Ema pulled away from her father’s neck before looking at his tanned skin.

“Where did you go?” She asked as he placed her back on the floor.

“South Africa. It was amazing. We found a set of bones that suggests a very human like species used to life there. I got the test results back a few weeks ago and the bones are around 2 million years old.” Ema’s lips pulled into a wide smile as she listened to her father go on about his work. When she was young he used to tell her about his trips, and about his work all the time, but it had been years since Ema saw the sparkle in his eyes after discovering something as major as this.

“Ema! Can I get your help for a minute?” Ukyo’s voice traveled into the hallway.

“Show me some pictures later?” Turning towards the kitchen, Ema looked back at her father expectantly.

“Sure thing sweet heart.”

* * *

 

There was something surreal about having the whole family spending Christmas together. Most days Ema only saw a portion of her brothers, since Fuuto and Masaomi were always working, and Natsume and Hikaru didn’t live with them, Ema saw them the least. Adding to the fact she didn’t normally spend time with all her brothers at once, having Ms. Miwa and her father present as well was a lot for Ema to get used too. Ema had nearly forgotten just how many of them there were. Once breakfast and coffee made its way into their stomachs, everyone gathered in the living room. After squeezing herself in between Tsubaki and Natsume, Ema pulled out her camera. After snapping a few pictures, a small box was placed in her lap. Glancing down at the blue box wrapped with a silver ribbon, Ema felt warm lips graze her cheek.

“It’s from me and Azusa.” Tsubaki mumbled against her skin. Ema untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box, and with wide eyes and her mouth gone dry, she stared down at a beautiful silver bracelet. It was simple in design but elegant and Ema was astonished at its beauty. Tsubaki reached inside the small box, pulled the bracelet out, and slid it onto Ema’s wrist. Ema ogled her wrist as the rest of her family continued to exchange gifts. Ema hadn’t gotten anyone anything extravagant, and yet it seemed that everyone had bought her expensive gifts. Ema glanced at the new lap top and canon camera. She was going to have to show everyone just how grateful she was, but finding a way to do that could be difficult. It would have to be something very personal. Loosing herself in thought, Ema was startled by the surprised noise that escaped Masaomi’s lips from across the room.

Ema watched as Ms. Miwa and Hikaru burst out in laughter, curious as to what the cause of excitement was about. A blush forming on her face as she stared at a red faced Masaomi, and finding his, Hikaru’s and Ms. Miwa’s eyes all on her. Ema gave them a soft smile and turned to pass Natsume his gift. 

* * *

 

Hikaru was so glad he had informed his mother about the game. She told him that she had been routing for Masaomi for months, but she was intrigued by the reactions from her other sons. Glad to know that his mother was prepared to fuck with his love struck brothers, Hikaru grinned as his mother passed out her gifts, as well as a special box for Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Subaru, Yuusuke, and Fuuto.

As Masaomi unwrapped the second gift from their mother, Hikaru couldn’t stop his grin from growing, or the laughter from bubbling up after seeing his brother’s embarrassment.

Shoving the box of condoms underneath the wrappers, the three glanced over to Ema, who wore a similar blush.

Hikaru watched each brother stare down at the box. Ukyo and Subaru both turned a rosy shade and discretely hid the box. Yuusuke turn a furious red and actually yelled at their mother that she was a crazy person, much to Hikaru’s amusement. Tsubaki laughed, and Fuuto simply thanked her, all without Ema finding out what the gift was.

This was definitely going to make things interesting, especially for the trip. Hikaru was going to make sure he kept an eye on Ema the entire week and if he was lucky, he wouldn’t even have to go out into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if their is anything you want me to put in for the next few chapters. Up until this chapter it was based off of the anime but I wanted to expand on the Christmas special so let me know what you want to see.
> 
> Unfortunately, for the time being, I'm going to have to put this on hold. I have too many things going on and can't keep up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying. Leave me comments on anything you want to see happen. I also want to know which brother you guys like best because i can't seem to choose a favourite. I like them all! Let me know what you think!


End file.
